


BEAUTIFUL INTERROGATION

by CrimsonEmbrace



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Bondage, F/M, Rape, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ibiki tries out a new Interrogator with unexpected results...</p>
            </blockquote>





	BEAUTIFUL INTERROGATION

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS WROTE IN 2008, MY CURRENT STORIES ARE YAOI

Chapter 1

The last thing Iwashi remembered he was camped out over night with his team, they had a mission in the Land of the Mist… now he was here. A beautiful woman was staring at him; her face was void of emotion.

Although he heard no noise, he felt the weight of another person’s gaze; looking around the room he couldn’t see anyone but the woman.

He was shackled his arms above his head and his feet to the floor, in a gray stone room... from the feel of the air they were underground. He waited tensely, the enemy must have captured him… but why didn’t he remember it?

They, whoever ‘they’ were must have taken his group as they slept, he had a brief wave of fear… where was the rest of his team? Tenten had been on guard… had they killed her?

The raven-haired woman’s lavender eyes looked him over curiously then pulled a kunai and sliced his shirt from his body. “Better… but all the fun parts are still covered.” 

Crouching she drew the kunai up the inside of his leg, the fabric parted neatly under the razor sharp blade, leaving a shallow cut running up the inside of his leg to the thigh. The sharp pain as she reached the tender inner thigh made him cry out and struggle against his bonds.

Blood welled and dripped to the floor. She leaned over and with the point of her tongue lapped at it before turning and doing the same to the other leg. The pain was only heightened by the knowledge it was coming, and again he struggled.

Then she stood, licked the blood from her lips. “Now… how to uncover the good part?” Her hand lay brushing his cock a moment before her kunai was once more at the top of the cut on his thigh. 

“This way could be fun…” she reached a finger down to the cut, spreading it so the blood flowed freely. She caught a drip then ran her finger up the crease of his thigh across his left testicle and up along his hardening cock.

“No, we might damage something I could use later.” She circled him. He could hear her stop behind him... again he felt the presence of another person, but the woman continued as if she was alone. 

“This will do.” She placed the kunai at the top of the cut, and then drew the blade up the back of his thigh and across one side of his ass. “Yes, that will work…”

His breath caught, his teeth clenched in an effort not to gasp as she repeated the slice on the other side. His pants now hung loosely on his body like a skirt. 

She walked around him studying him like a piece of art, her kunai held like a paintbrush, poised to add to her masterpiece.

“No, this won’t do…” she grabbed and ripped the pants from his body, the force causing the cuts to trickle blood down his legs like little rivulets. 

Her cold eyes studied his penis, and then she walked around him once more. He heard the whisper of leather as she sheathed her kunai. A wave of relief flowing through him. 

Sweat was rolling down his body stinging the shallow cuts; he bowed his head exhausted, his taught muscles relaxing. 

He heard the hiss of a whip too late, and the unexpected stripes of fire shooting down his back made his body jerk, pulling against the shackles hard enough to yank his arms almost out of their sockets. He tensed waiting for the next blow; he could feel blood welling up and trailing down his back.

He felt her run her whip across his ass like a caress and he grit his teeth unwilling to give her the pleasure of a response. Then she began to whip him, short sharp blows until the pain overwhelmed him and he passed out.

When he woke he was still naked his weight pulling on the shackles they’d used to restrain him. His feet no longer touched the floor his body’s weight straining his abused shoulders and causing his abraded wrists to bleed. A length of pipe was connected to the shackles on his feet, being used as spreader bar and keeping his legs spread painfully wide. He could feel the blood caked on his back, and the cuts wept with his shallow breaths.

The raven haired beauty stood before him, “Now the fun can begin.” She licked her lips in what would have been a seductive move if it hadn’t been followed up with a cruel smile.

She reached out stroking his cock, and then leaned into him sucking and flicking his nipples. He desperately tried not to respond but couldn’t help but moan as her skilled fingers stroked his erection. She stepped back eying the results impassively. His face flushed in shame, he could faintly hear the breathing of someone, they were standing back out of view watching.

Then she reached over to a table, he strained to see what she was grabbing. “Impatient?” Her eyes were amused. She picked up two metal clamps, and then strolled lazily to stand in front of him. “Now… where should we put these?”

She snapped one of the clamps down on his nipple; he gasped and bowed his head unwilling to allow her to see the pain on his face. 

When Iwashi looked up at her, hate shown in his eyes.

“Aw, you ought to thank me…” She ran her finger lightly over his taught peck before flicking his abused nipple causing another sharp stab of pain to rush through him.

“…Not many men get my undivided attention.”

“You can’t say you don’t like it…”

Circling his bound body she ran a sharp nail over his straining erection.

Iwashi knew that it was normal for a body to react this way to pain, they’d covered all the details in Ibiki’s lecture on torture, but he couldn’t help the wave of shame. 

She smirked, “One more… now where should we put it… “

The sharp snap as the clap closed on his scrotum drew a scream from his lips, his body bucking and straining at the shackles.

His whole world narrowed down to that pain and he felt himself start to loose consciousness.

“Oh, no, not again… is not polite to leave a lady waiting.” Her lips curled in a vicious smile as she took a needle from the table and injected him with a drug. 

“Just a little something to keep you here with me.” She placed the needle on the table, her hand stroking across his taught abs, then taking two small weights from the table she hung them on the clip attached to his scrotum. The weights pulling at it stretching the skin taught over his balls as her other hand stroked his cock.

“Yes… you like it. You like when I do this.” She reached down and gave a little tug on the weights she’d strapped to his balls. Iwashi cried out, his cock jumped a drop of pre-cum doting the tip.

“Oh, you are a naughty boy…” She said trailing her finger lazily around the tip of his cock, spreading the moisture over the head, “if you beg… beg for my mercy, I may leave these intact.” She fondled his swollen balls gently. 

“Or maybe not.” She said dropping them, the weights jerking them sharply. Iwashi couldn’t help the tears of pain that leaked from his eyes.

“Mmmm, yessss… cry.” She circled him once more his eyes franticly tried to keep her in sight.

He could hear her moving around behind him, the high pitch clang of metal instruments being slowly arranged, almost as if she was trying to decide which her favorite was. 

Iwashi felt a cold metallic object sliding smoothly down his back like a lovers finger over the welted skin, his breath caught as it stopped at the base of his spine, he struggled but was unable to move in his restraints. He clenched his ass, his breathing grew erratic and a little whimper unconsciously escaped his lips.

She let out a little laugh, but it was cruel and without humor. “Tell me you want it… tell me you want me to slide this up your ass.” 

Iwashi frantically shook his head no, causing another sharp laugh to come from behind him.

“Have it your way” she said in a bored tone, her eyes glittered ominously. “I guess we start removing parts…”

Iwashi’s eyes closed in despair. He felt her breath brush the side of his face as she whispered, “Oh don’t close your eyes or you won’t know what I’m going to remove first…”

He felt her remove the weighted clip from his balls, the pain was worse than with the clip on as blood rushed to the area and they throbbed in spikes of pain.

“Most men value those above any other part of their body” she said matter of factly.

“Why? What do you want?” his eyes pleaded with her. He almost didn’t recognize his voice, it was harsh with pain. 

He knew he couldn’t give her any information… but she hadn’t asked him a single question about his mission or the village. He didn’t know why she was doing this… who was she working for and where was he? Was the one in the shadows watching, waiting for him to break?

She looked into his eyes earnestly “To hear you scream.”

Iwashi’s head bowed. He wasn’t going to survive this, but even after they had taken him apart he would not betray his village. Iwashi swore to himself softly, he would not break.

He could hear her walking around behind him. She trailed a finger over his ass, lightly teasing. “Maybe we could let you keep your life… perhaps even your…” she trailed a finger over his cock and cupped his balls gently cradling him from behind, “…equipment.” 

Her other hand slid up his body pulling the nipple clamp off causing his body to buck back into her soft curves, her breasts pressed against his back. 

“If…” she cooed softly, her breath brushing the edge of his ear. “… You…” her head dipped, her tongue lapped gently, soothingly at the open welts on his back. “…Can tell me something useful.”

Iwashi braced himself to resist her, frustrated and embarrassed at the way his breathing had quickened in lust. His body bucking forward as her hand stroked his cock. 

She circled to stand in front of him. Licking her parted her lips softly with a flick of her tongue, her eyes deep with desire. “What was your mission?” Her fingers grazed lightly over his abs.

“Mmmm… I could even have a reward for such helpful behavior” her voice was husky and she rubbed herself shamelessly against him. Sinking to her knees before him she drew his cock into her mouth drawing on it, her experienced tongue teasing and stroking it as she moved up and down its length.

From this angle he could see down her impressive cleavage, he looked away trying to calm his body. He hated his helplessness, the way his body begged for her touch, and the knowledge that someone waited in the shadows witnessing his humiliation.

She released him and rose to her feet, all emotion gone as if she’d turned off a switch. “Hmmm… perhaps you’re not into women… you like the boys…” She circled around him and abruptly he felt a smooth hard object shoved into his anus, he cried out in pain and surprise.

“Hmm… yes, I think you like that.” She stroked the object in and out, his body slowly relaxing to accept the intrusion. He wasn’t prepared when it began to vibrate softly, she expertly angled it down to stroke his prostate and he cried out again… but to his shame it was in desire. He heard her laugh sarcastically. 

“Do you want more?” she stroked it in and out faster brushing his prostate with every other stroke until he was panting his legs shook and he would’ve fallen to his knees if the shackles hadn’t held him up. 

Her voice was mocking, “you like this, you like being fucked in the ass.” She angled the vibrator down holding it against his prostate as his body bucked, the sensations so intense he couldn’t tell if it was pain or pleasure. 

Iwashi cried out his bruised testicles contracting as his orgasm caused him to come in violent spasms and still she held it there, his body contracting around it as he cried out. His body continued to buck and spasm around the vibrator his balls empty and tears flowed down his cheeks as the sensations continued to rack his body painfully.

“Do you want it to stop?” She asked quietly near his ear. 

His body shook and clenched until he passed out in exhaustion, the vibrator still pressed to his prostate. 

When he came to once more the vibrator was gone, his muscles were weak and he hung from the shackles limply. He raised his head briefly before letting it fall once more.

The lavender eyes studied him, her gaze detached and without interest, “I say to kill you… but my superiors are willing to give you one more chance… it’s obvious you don’t care what happens to you… but are you willing to allow your little female teammate to suffer?” 

“You can save her. We will let her go if you tell us what we want to know…” She walked forward grabbing his hair and yanking his head up. “She’s not going to survive much longer… are you going to let her die?”

Iwashi refused to meet her eyes. 

“Very well then, she dies.” Then with a final cold look she left, he heard the door close behind her. 

His body shook, it felt like he’d been stabbed through the heart, the pain of his choice tore at him worse than any pain he’d suffered before. He’d sentenced Tenten to death; he couldn’t betray the Leaf Village… even for her.

Exhausted and in despair he slumped in his shackles and as he let himself slip back into unconsciousness he heard another set of footsteps leave the room.

Iwashi woke to warm sunlight shining on his face, he was confused. He was in a hospital, clean and his injuries healed. Looking out the window he recognized the Leaf Village. He was home… but how? Had any of his teammates survived? He quickly dressed and walked down the corridor, a lone sentry turned to him.

“Tatami come this way; Ibiki has requested you come to his office as soon as you rose.” The guard led him from the hospital to the ANBU headquarters, the guard directed him to the correct door, then turned and stood watch outside it while Iwashi entered. 

The routine was familiar, almost comforting, he was going to be debriefed… he’d finally know if Tenten had died because he refused to help her.

As he entered he stopped, frozen, his eyes glued to the woman in the room. His torturer… she was standing emotionless beside Ibiki. Ibiki had Iwashi’s file in his hand and both regarded him with cold hollow eyes, their faces an impenetrable mask. 

He looked away and continued forward to stand before the desk of the head of ANBU Black Ops, Ibiki sat looking at him then pushed a bear mask and uniform forward. “Welcome to ANBU.”

Chapter 2

Ibiki watched her work no one would know it behind his reserved demeanor, but he was fascinated. When Tsunade asked for him to take her as an interrogation apprentice he’d been skeptical. 

As Ibiki left the room, he couldn’t help but be impressed, Aisu was a quick study… she seemed to have a knack for using all the things at her disposal to break her subject, including her own body. If he didn’t know better he would have thought she really did feel desire for her subject. 

Ibiki shook his head, but he did know. Aisu would never be capable of expressing any kind of love or affection; she was unable to form bonds with anyone. 

Ibiki had looked over her file extensively before accepting her as an interrogations apprentice. Her life hadn’t been kind… but then whose is? 

He remembered her when she was going through the academy… Kumiko was a different person she had been an innocent sweet girl, she had married after graduation, and was expecting their first child… a rogue ninja took it all away; her husband, her unborn child and her future. 

The person she was died that day, Aisu was born… she had quickly become a top ANBU assassin, cold ruthless, so much so that the Hokage was worried… Aisu didn’t function like the others; she had no friends, no lovers, and no connection with anyone outside of what was absolutely necessary to complete her missions. 

Her fellow ANBU did not want to go on missions with her, it was rumored she was death. She did not care who she killed and had no compassion for her fellow ANBU. Aisu was like ice… cold unfeeling… unforgiving… frankly they feared her.

Her apprenticeship as an interrogator, working closely with him, was covertly a poorly concealed attempt to have Ibiki draw up a profile on her. The Hokage wanted to know if she was a threat to the village. Was she stable?

When Ibiki entered his office, Aisu was standing facing the desk, she did not turn or acknowledge his entrance… but Ibiki knew she was aware of his every movement.

He walked around sitting at his desk and studying her a moment. Most people felt uncomfortable under his gaze they shifted, displayed increased breathing, sweating… all signs of nervousness. Even the Hokage became agitated under Ibiki’s gaze for longer than a moment… Aisu did not move, she did not display any indication she was even aware of his gaze.

She just stood silent and still like a sculpture, you could barely see her chest rise and fall with her breath. The only time she was alive was when she was killing or torturing a subject.

“Report.” Ibiki barked.

“Subject is unable to be broken using the standard torture techniques, further torture will produce results, but will damage him irreparably.” Her voice was firm, but lacking any affliction to suggest emotion. 

She would torture the subject to death if ordered, without a thought… even with the knowledge that he hadn’t committed any crimes and did not posses any knowledge that was needed. 

Ibiki nodded. Her subject had passed the test and was in the hospital being treated as they spoke. The subject of his study, Aisu, was showing disturbing qualities… there was no doubt she had the ability to be a master at interrogation… but psychopathic tendencies were evident in her detachment from humanity. 

Aisu was like a weapon; swift, cold, brutal and able to be used for any purpose... without remorse or morality… it remained to be seen if she had any attachment or loyalty to the village. 

Ibiki picked up Iwashi’s file, reading through it once more, Aisu moved to stand beside him facing the door as the subject entered. 

Although Ibiki seemed to be looking at Iwashi he was studying Aisu’s reaction to seeing her subject once more. She looked at him like she’d never seen him before, like she hadn’t just spent the last 3 days with him bound before her. 

Without interest, as if he was no more than another piece of furniture. Although it didn’t show, Ibiki was disturbed by her reaction. He made a decision to test this further.

As Iwashi left the room and started down the hall, Ibiki followed, Aisu followed wraithlike without reaction or interest.

“Iwashi.” Ibiki called out.

Iwashi stopped and turned, waiting for Ibiki and Aisu to approach. “You understand it’s her job…” Ibiki stated bluntly. “Congratulations on your promotion.”

Iwashi nodded, “Thank you” he replied, but his eyes remained glued to Aisu. Aisu stood looking through him, her face an impenetrable mask, cold and void of humanity.

Iwashi turned and continued down the hall, and though Ibiki appeared to watch him, his thoughts were on Aisu… he was starting to agree with her ANBU teammates… Aisu was disturbing, possibly psychopathic, and definitely dangerous.

“Aisu, go home, relax. Report in 05:00 tomorrow.” Ibiki looked into her cold lavender eyes looking for some sign she wasn’t as far gone as she seemed. He was disappointed to find nothing, just an empty distant stare.

Without a nod or any indication she’d heard him she disappeared in a small puff of smoke.

Hokage was right to be worried, Ibiki turned and solemnly walked back to his office. Seated behind his desk he dwelled on his next step. 

Then he slid from behind his desk and pulled Aisu’s file once more… he had to be missing something, everyone had a trigger, something that they couldn’t help reacting to… with a deep sigh he sat once more reading through her extensive file.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Iwashi was confused. Oh he knew that he’d been removed from his quarters, the mission to mist had never happened just a confusion jutsu, implanted memories. That wasn’t what confused him.

The woman who’d been his interrogator hadn’t seemed to even realize he was present when he faced her in the hall… she was like a totally different person. No, like a statue or mannequin of the woman. She looked through him like he didn’t exist… 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 3

Aisu walked from the room, her subject Iwashi hadn’t broke… soon he would be ANBU… ANBU, just another faceless group. She didn’t exist among them she was a ghost, a memory of a person who once existed. This was her life, she drifted in this half-life, only alive when she was killing or torturing someone. In feeding off their emotions she was alive, briefly she saw, she felt… and then it was gone.

She felt Ibiki enter the office, but she’d already drifted away, distant from the emotions, the thoughts… the interest. 

“Report” Ibiki barked, she felt his gaze but it just drifted over her unable to touch her in this place. 

“Subject is unable to be broken using the standard torture techniques, further torture will produce results, but will damage him irreparably.” She replied, reciting the words like a recording of the person she had been briefly. 

As Ibiki picked up the subjects file and without thought Aisu moved to stand beside Ibiki. As Iwashi entered, Aisu felt as if she was watching herself from a distance. She was unable to locate a single emotion when she saw her subject Iwashi Tatami. 

Aisu felt Ibiki watching; although he did not turn she felt his focus on her. She knew the real reason she’d been reassigned interrogations under Ibiki was for evaluation, to judge her level of threat to the village… and that if she was found to be a great enough threat they’d kill her, but she couldn’t find the interest to care.

Her fellow ANBU had been afraid of her, the villagers were afraid of her, even the Hokage was afraid of her… the only one who did not fear her was Ibiki. She felt a brief flicker of interest, before her emotions again left her.

As she followed Ibiki down the hall he called out to Iwashi. He turned pinning her with his gaze. Aisu looked back, the last 3 days…it was like another life, one in a distant past.

Iwashi walked away and Ibiki turned to her, something flickered in his eyes briefly then he stated “Aisu, go home relax. Report in 05:00 tomorrow.” 

Aisu used transportation jutsu, at her apartment she sat on the only piece of furniture, a futon that served as her bed. The room was sparse, no pictures, no books… a crate with her uniforms and the futon. 

Aisu sat drifting into a meditative state that served as sleep for her, sleep brought dreams… she preferred not to sleep until exhaustion made it necessary. Someone once told her she should meet a man named Gaara… a totally meaningless idea, unless she was going to kill him or was being allowed to torture him.

Ibiki… what had briefly flashed in his eyes before his façade was back in place? Aisu felt an unusual spike of interest, and then drifted back to her calm state, her safe place away from emotion/feelings/pain.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ibiki’s thoughts keep drifting back to her on her knees Iwashi’s cock in her mouth, the seductive tone of her voice. His body stirred and he shifted in his seat to ease his discomfort.

Torture… she only came to life during the times when she was in control… Ibiki had a plan… but it was going to be a dangerous one to pull off. Tricky and it might just get him killed. Ibiki grinned to himself what was life without a few risks.

The next day when she arrived he was ready to implement his plan. He had a set of wrist restraints out in plain sight on his desk. He watched Aisu walk in and stand emotionless before his desk.

Ibiki stood walking around the desk to stand before her, her eyes looked ahead without interest. Ibiki steeled himself; this is where things could go terribly wrong.

He intently placed his hands on both sides of her face, kissing her firmly. Aisu stiffened, her eyes flared angrily. Ibiki pulled back satisfied he’d gotten a reaction from her, how ever small. 

But as he stepped away the emotions left her face and she lapsed back into her waiting state. Ibiki stepped forward, she made no move to stop him or move away… it was as if her emotions were detached from her.

Ibiki placed his arms around her crushing her soft curves to his body as his lips kissed her boldly, passionately. Aisu stiffened her hands coming up to his chest to push him away, her eyes sparked in anger. Ibiki decided to push her further, he hand slid down her back to cup her ass and press her against his erection. 

She drew back from his lips, her jaw set in anger “Stop!” she growled. Ibiki stepped back releasing her. He was pleased to see she was furious. Aisu’s eyes glittered dangerously, her fists clenched, her body shook with outrage.

Ibiki reached behind him and took the wrist cuffs from the desk, grabbing her hand he opened it placing the cuffs in it. Her eyes lit and he had to admit he was having his doubts about the wisdom of his plan.

She grabbed his wrist placing the cuff around it then turned him around and placed the other cuff on his wrist, cuffing his wrists behind his back. 

Aisu turned him around her eyes were still glittering in anger, but Ibiki could see something else tempering it. She grabbed his face kissing him aggressively, nipping his lips and as she drew back. Her eyes took on a calculating gleam, she slowly unbuttoned his shirt, first kissing, and then licking at his scars.

Ibiki couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips; his little experiment was getting out of hand. Aisu pressed him back against his desk nipping at his neck, drawing an earlobe into her mouth, and then whispering, “You’re a naughty boy.”

She slid down his body, Ibiki’s cock throbbed as she drew it out of his pants, her tongue lapped up its length, circling the head slowly drawing a long low moan from him. She drew his cock into her mouth and sucked as she looked up at him. Then she released his cock with a pop, and a wicked smirk. 

Aisu ran her tongue up across his abs tracing the sensitive scars with her tongue, up until she hovered over his nipple her breath hot and moist brushing over it before she drew it into her mouth. Ibiki was fast loosing control, his moans grew deeper and he pulled once at the cuffs, they were secure he wouldn’t be able to break free. Aisu opened the front of her shirt rubbing her breasts over his chest in a serpentine seductive sway. 

Ibiki pulled at the cuffs again he was so hard it hurt, he wanted to toss her on his desk and fuck her hard. Aisu saw him tug at the cuffs, a satisfied smirk lit her face, then her eyes turned serious and hungry… she licked her top lip then slid down his body taking his cock in her mouth.

Ibiki couldn’t help the sharply in drawn breath and moan as she easily drew his large cock into her mouth, then did what few others had ever been able to do, deep throating him to the base. His hips bucked, and he closed his eyes groaning. 

With slow strong suction she drew on his cock, swirling her tongue around his cock as she came up, then sliding down his length to the base once more.

Ibiki couldn’t hold back anymore he shot his cum deep into her throat with a cry and as his body calmed she drew back. Her hand cupping his balls rolling them gently in her hand, she looked up at him and her eyes grew fierce. “You ever kiss me like that again and you’ll loose these.” 

Aisu slid up his body, neatly tucking his flaccid penis into his pants. She buttoned her top, turned him firmly around, and unfastened the cuffs. Then without a word or a glance back walked out the door closing it firmly behind her.

Ibiki watched her leave; a small smile slowly came to his lips. “Well, that experiment produced some interesting results.” 

 

Chapter 4

Aisu walked out the door her brow drawn in a frown… what happened. Slowly she felt the calm take over, her emotions slid away. She was to observe the questioning of an assault suspect; she slid quietly into the observers seat. Focused on the interrogation, she didn’t know she was also being observed.

Ibiki sat in front of the monitor, Aisu had lapsed back into cold efficiency… his ‘experiment’ had produced a result, but only briefly. 

His hypothesis on her trigger was correct, she had to be placed in a position of complete control. His experiment had proven that this was a dangerous game he was playing… placing himself in the role of her subject. If she became too caught up things could go bad very quickly, no one would know. 

The temptation was too great; short of killing him he’d withstand her attentions and play this through to the end. 

Ibiki smirked, she intrigued him. She’d threatened him; no one had done that in too many years to count.

Time for step 2… What other things trigger her?

Ibiki watched her through the rest of the day, but nothing brought a response… until he watched her in the training area… at first she was calm, without a crack in her aloft state… but as she warmed up she came to life battering the training dummies viciously.

A slow smile came to Ibiki’s lips… eager to test his new theory he strode determinedly down the hall and into the gym. Aisu did not look away from her assault on the dummy, but Ibiki could see from her posture she was aware of his presence.

He walked over and stood in her line of sight, she stopped abruptly, standing once more her face blank regarding him indifferently.

Without a word, he kicked off his shoes and walking to the mat took his stance. She stiffened and her eyes grew hard. She wouldn’t be intimidated. She spoke with a frosty calm voice that hinted at the storm that was to come. Her voice left no doubt that when she struck bones would be broken.

“You don’t want to do this…”

Ibiki replied, “Yes, I do.” His eyes were fierce, hungry like a predator but his lips curled into a mocking smile. 

Without another word she struck, Ibiki barely dodged it. She came after him her muscles taught with anger. She sent a kick to his head, that if she had connected would’ve broken his neck. He spun aside, and waited. 

She was quick, Ibiki watched her eyes. They clued him just in time to block her thrust to his solar plexus; the force of her blow numbed his forearm. He sprung back shaking it to restore feeling and nearly missed her kick to the knee, she grazed him as he spun away from the blow. 

Her eyes were fierce. She was aggressive in her moves, forcing him to with draw often. Her diminutive size belied her strength. Often his blows fell on empty air, as she easily evaded him. 

Ibiki found he didn’t needed to pull his blows and found himself actually enjoying the intense battle. Several times she landed her blows and he was impressed with the power she put in to her moves. Even better the few blows he’d managed to land on her did nothing more than make her eyes blaze brighter. 

Aisu struck at his face and while he was blocking that swept his feet out from under him, he rolled springing to his feet. He need to wear her out without getting killed, letting her take him down would not be a healthy move. 

Aisu struck, he ducked the blow. Ibiki taunted her as they circled each other, “Do you know you’re beautiful when you’re angry.” His moves had turned serious, and she could see he’d allowed her to connect with her strikes before.

“Your lips flushed, begging for my kiss… I can still taste you.”

Aisu was wary this wasn’t the same controlled Ibiki she knew, although his blows were swift and well thought out. Every move was planned to sap her strength, not injure, her blood burned.

Ibiki’s eyes had taken on a wicked gleam. His blows wearing away at her defenses, he was toying with her. Ibiki could see her wave of frustration, as she discovered she couldn’t land a blow. 

Ibiki moved in teasing her, his lips curved into a mocking smile. He was trying to draw her out, make her over extend herself. He bluffed a blow to the head, and then tried to sweep her feet out from under her, she dodged and leapt back out of range. Ibiki’s mocking smile grew. 

Aisu circled him, Ibiki didn’t move, his body poised in fight stance. Aisu aimed a blow at his kidney’s he turned with the blow deflecting it to the side while he grabbed her fist twisting it up behind her, his other arm across her throat, he held her pinned before him. She struggled a moment and he tightened his arm across her throat. 

Aisu surrendered, dropping her hands to her sides, Ibiki loosened his arm. His tongue licked the side of her throat. Aisu struck backwards with her elbow causing him to move slightly to the side. Without the proper leverage, she ducked the arm that had encircled her throat, untwisting her arm and struck upwards with her fist at his nose. Ibiki leapt back, grinning. 

He was taking his toll on her slowly, she was starting to slow, but Ibiki couldn’t let his guard down yet. He’d baited her, wore her down, now he grew somber. This was the most dangerous part. 

Aisu’s eyes narrowed ominously. “Leave me alone”

“I can’t do that.” Ibiki replied his tone serious, blocking her again.

Aisu snarled “LEAVE ME ALONE” her voice was vicious and her eyes were narrow, feral.

But some where in there he could see her sadness. “I can’t Aisu.”

Aisu’s breath was coming harder, Ibiki was breathing hard but still far from exhausted. He decided now was the time to see if he could get through to her. “Why Aisu?”

She struck, he dodged her blow. “Why are you so angry?”

He could see the pain in her eyes as she aimed a kick to the side of his head, he ducked. She was shaking, her blows weaker, slower. 

Ibiki moved in dodging her blows until he was in position to sweep her feet out from under her. He struck with a swift sweep and as she hit the mat he quickly pinned her, his body mass effectively pinning her to the mat unable to move, he held her arms captured above her head. “Why Aisu?” Ibiki’s voice was a husky whisper as he looked into her eyes.

Aisu struggled trying to kick him off her but he easily out weighed her by over 100 lbs., she couldn’t free her arms from his grip. Tears started falling from her eyes as she struggled. Ibiki kissed her softly on the brow, and then looked into her eyes again. “Why?”

Aisu stopped struggling tears flowing down her sides of her face and getting lost in her silky hair, but Ibiki didn’t release her arms. She looked away.

Ibiki tried to kiss her mouth, but Aisu turned her head away, resisting. She struggled trying to free her arms. Ibiki succeeded in grabbing both of Aisu’s hands and pinioning them above her head with one hand

“Stop it” Aisu tried to dislodge her legs to kick, but his weight was like a blanket, she couldn’t move. “Just leave me alone.”

“No.” Ibiki dipped his head for another kiss. Aisu turned her face away and swore at him. He stroked her cheek gently.

“Aisu… you’re not alone, don’t hide.” Ibiki looked into her eyes sincerely, he didn’t want her to escape into her isolation again. His body stirred restlessly. 

Ibiki watched her, reading her face. He could feel her body beneath his, her breasts heaving in exhaustion. He shifted slightly, and then froze as his cock brushed against her pussy. His cock stiffened jumping against her soft mound. 

She struggled again but Ibiki was sure he could already smell the sweet scent of her desire pooling between her legs. 

He had to fight the urge to rip away the cloth between them… his body shook as desire slammed into him harshly enough to steal his breath away. He couldn’t stay here or things were going to get out of hand rapidly.

He released her hands rolling quickly to his feet out of striking range. Aisu got to her feet, looked at him a moment, her face confused. Then she turned and walked out of the gym.

Ibiki took a deep breath, releasing it in a sigh… “Damn that woman is sexy, even when she is trying to kill me.” Ibiki turned, grabbed his shoes and went back to his apartment to shower.

 

Chapter 5

The next morning Ibiki waited, seated behind his desk paperwork spread before him. The reports were due on Iruka’s desk by noon and he hadn’t completed a single one. 

His mind replayed his sparing match with Aisu, that’s all it had done all morning. Ibiki growled softly to himself, it was nearly impossible to concentrate on reports when the memory of her beneath him was eating away at his brain. 

Had he pushed her too far? Would she even show up today? Even if she did, he didn’t know what he’d say to her… he hadn’t meant to take it that far… just as his kiss earlier that day hadn’t been intended to progress to oral sex. 

Ibiki shook his head, there was just something about her… she tested his control; his restraint melted the minute he touched her. For good or bad he had to have her, he had to posses her and drive himself deep into her body… Ibiki shifted uncomfortably in his seat, these thoughts were not conductive to completing his work.

Dolphin boy was not going to be happy, Ibiki’s reports would not be getting to his office any time soon. A knock at his door interrupted his thoughts.

“Enter” Ibiki barked gruffly.

Iwashi entered, looking nervous. Ibiki hid his surprise, rising to his feet he walked out from behind his desk to lean against the front, his arms folded before him. His eyes took in Iwashi’s disheveled appearance. Ibiki made a mental note to have a little talk with the psychs; they hadn’t done a very good job putting him back together.

Iwashi shifted uncomfortably, “I… I was wondering if Aisu was here.”

Ibiki raised his eyebrows slightly, his voice betraying none of the distress the man’s words had stirred inside him. Yes, he’d be having a LONG talk with the psychs. 

“I’m afraid she isn’t here right now, is there something I can do for you?” Ibiki’s voice was imposing, hinting the words were merely formality and he did not wish to know.

Whether Iwashi didn’t hear him or he was past the point of caring, he continued. “I can’t get her out of my mind. I need to see her to… understand…”

Ibiki put on his best caring father figure face and said gently, “Iwashi, she was only doing her job… 

Iwashi nodded rubbing his face tiredly, “I know…”

“Have you been in for your eval?” Inside Ibiki was fuming how could they have let him out of the hospital… there’s no way he passed his evaluation.

Iwashi shook his head, “I just couldn’t stay there any longer… I left.” Iwashi sunk down in a chair his face pressed into his palms. “I just have to see her…”

Ibiki wandered around to the button located beneath the lip of his desk, pressing it. In a few minutes they’d have Iwashi safely back in the hospital.

The guards walked in and Iwashi looked up at Ibiki in a panic, “Please… I have to talk to her… I have to know.”

Ibiki turned to the guards, “He needs a escort back to the hospital.” He said to the first. 

Then Ibiki turned to the other. “Please inform the Hokage I’ll be needing her to meet me at the hospital directors office.”

As they left he sunk back into his desk chair with a heavy sigh… Aisu was good, too good; her methods were more effective than they realized… she’d broke him after all.

Well it wasn’t going to get any easier… time to go talk to the hospital director, if he was lucky Tsunade would already be there by the time he arrived.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ibiki walked into the director’s office, lady Tsunade was already there and she wasn’t happy… it looked like he’d interrupted her rant when he entered.

“…And you thought he didn’t need a guard?!”

The director had his hands spread in a placating gesture “In the beginning he was fine… then he started slipping into a depression… started having doubts about his worth…” the director paged through a file reading. “He said ‘she didn’t even see me, she didn’t see me, I’m not here, I’m not real.”

Ibiki’s heart sank; he should never have let Iwashi see Aisu after his session with her. He was so busy studying her he’d inadvertently harmed Iwashi at a time when he was most vulnerable.

Just then one of the psychiatrist entered, he waited patiently to be addressed. 

“Report” Ibiki barked, he was angry… with himself. 

The psychiatrist raised his eyebrows sarcastically then droned in a bored tone. “It is my opinion that Iwashi would benefit from a monitored meeting with his interrogator, it would be a confirmation that he was…” he shrugged. “human.” 

Ibiki started shaking his head before the psychiatrist finished, “No.”

The director looked at him his mouth gaped open, “No?! What do you mean no?”

Ibiki turned his inscrutable gaze on the director, who quickly looked away shifting uncomfortablely in his seat.

“Explain.” Tsunade snarled.

Ibiki turned a reserved gaze on her. “His interrogator was Aisu.”

Tsunade groaned slapping her forehead down into her palms. Her voice was muffled as she announced, “Iwashi can’t see her… believe me it won’t help…” 

She looked up. “In fact it can only cause him further harm. Confine him… do whatever you have to, but don’t let him go see Aisu.”

Ibiki stood, “I will go.”

The psychiatrist looked at him confused. 

“NOW” Ibiki snapped.

Psychiatrist scrambled for the door, Ibiki following behind him, boring holes in his back.

Tsunade shook her head; this wasn’t going to end well. With a last glance back at the director, she roared “Fix this, I don’t care how…” She stormed out the door, she needed a drink. She absently wondered if Shizune had found the bottle behind the scroll shelf yet.

 

 

 

Chapter 6

Aisu shook her head, the multitude of feelings and emotions overwhelming her. Why had he done that?! She didn’t want this… this pain, this sorrow. She didn’t want to care. Her mind was in such turmoil she couldn’t calm herself; she couldn’t find that place where she was free from the pain.

Ibiki… His body on top of her, pressing down on her… why? Why did he make her feel this way, how could he make her… feel again? Why wouldn’t he just leave her alone safe inside her empty place?

She struggled through the night her emotions tearing at her mind…. Sadness, pain, hopelessness, and then blind rage…

Aisu stormed her room angrily, threw the crate against the wall breaking it with a satisfying crash as the pieces fell to the floor. Then she turned slicing her mattress with her Kunai, the hiss of the ripping fabric soothing her momentarily. She slashed it aggressively, the contents spewing from the abused bed and littering the floor. 

Aisu grabbed the mattress throwing it against the wall before pulling her door open with such force it hung crooked from it’s hinges. 

She flew down the stairs, she was going to kill him! Ibiki had taken the only thing she had left from her… her empty place. She had nothing left, he had to die! He had to suffer, suffer like he’d caused her to… he had to feel the pain that was tearing her insides apart.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Ibiki entered the room his eyes caught Iwashi’s, they’d restrained him in a bed… bindings tied his hands and feet to the bed rails. 

Iwashi was damp with sweat; his eyes had a frantic look. It was obvious to Ibiki the fact he was restrained again… just as he had been throughout his torture was not helping calm his mental state.

Ibiki turned to the psychiatrist pinning him against the wall with such hostility, that the man looked about to pass out. 

“Release him.” Ibiki growled his voice a dangerous rumble.

“I… I can’t… he… it’s for his safety.” The man stuttered, his body shook with the depth of his fear.

Ibiki grasped his shirt, lifting him easily from the floor. “Release him now.” If anything Ibiki’s voice got quieter, more ominous than before. It was the voice of death, a death about to be dealt swiftly.

“Y...Yes… please… please… don’t hurt me.” The doctor’s voice came out as a soft squeak, tears streaming from his eyes.

Ibiki set him on his feet, his face a calm mask once more. The doctor scrambled over to the bed his shaking hands fumbling with the bindings. Ibiki stalked closer and the doctor cringed, struggling to remove the ties.

As Ibiki came to stand at the foot of the bed, the doctor finished untying the bindings and quickly escaped from the room.

Iwashi looked down at Ibiki, silently before swinging his legs off the bed, he glanced at the door.

“I wouldn’t advise you to try to leave, you wouldn’t make it to the door.” Ibiki stated in an eerie calm voice, but Iwashi didn’t have no problem reading the under lying threat.

Iwashi looked away from the door, his gaze resting on his hands in his lap. Ibiki stood silently waiting.

“I… I know I’m here. I…” Iwashi looked up into Ibiki’s eyes intently. “You… you see me.” He looked away; “I’d rather see the promise of death in someone’s eyes than… to have them… she didn’t even know me.” he finished softly. “I bled and wept... at her fingertips… and she didn’t even know I existed… like I wasn’t even human.” 

Ibiki studied him quietly a moment more then his eerie calm voice spoke again. “You exist, she’s just not sure she does.”

Iwashi glanced up a confused look on his face, before his gaze returned to his lap.

“When she was with you, in that room she was as alive as she could ever allow herself to be. I was wrong to let you see her after it was over… I’m sorry.”

Iwashi continued to look at his hands, his one hand rubbed softly at his wrist… as if feeling for something that wasn’t there. 

Ibiki understood, in a way he was lucky his scars hadn’t been easily wiped away. The scars should remain… proof that you had survived, proof that it all had happened… that it wasn’t all in your mind. The doctors were wrong to wipe them away.

They heard the sound of voices yelling and the crash of something metal; Iwashi’s head whipped up and he watched the door. Ibiki strode swiftly to the door standing to the side he cracked it open. Only to have it kicked out of his hands, Aisu swept into the room assessing the layout and position of the occupants before turning viciously on Ibiki, she kicked him swiftly mid chest throwing him back through a metal cart and into the wall several feet behind him.

She locked the door; kicking a wedge of metal from the shattered cart under the door, before turning her attention back to Ibiki. Iwashi sat watching stunned as she stalked up to Ibiki uncoiling a whip from her hip.

“You deserve to die!” she spat. Ibiki rose to his feet ominously with a look that would have made the fiercest ANBU operative cower in a corner. Aisu continued unaffected, “I will make you feel pain like you’ve never felt before!” she shrieked snapping the whip viciously at him, a stripe of crimson appeared on his cheek before the blood welled and trickled out down his face.

Ibiki’s smile was gruesome, “Too late for that.” 

The whip lashed and Ibiki turned catching the lash on his shoulder then fast as a serpent caught it jerking the whip from her hands and tossing it down. Aisu snarled pulling her kunai and dropping to her fight stance. 

Iwashi watched as without hesitation Ibiki came straight at her his arms easily blocking her blows, removed her kunai and struck her a vicious blow to the face. She dropped bonelessly to the floor and lay unconscious.

Ibiki looked down at her his eyes fierce for a few moments more; Iwashi began to think he’d have to try to stop him from killing her, an idea he greatly feared. 

Then Ibiki’s posture relaxed, he looked over at Iwashi his face once more an emotionless mask, and in his eerie quiet voice said, “Help me get her on the bed.”

Iwashi cleared the bed and put down the rail and Ibiki easily bent and picked her up, she looked like a sleeping child cradled in his arms. He placed her on the bed and stood looking down at her.

Ibiki knew he had been to blame for this… he couldn’t blame her for being angry. Angry was better than the dead state she survived in for so many years. Ibiki could feel Iwashi’s gaze on his back. He was wondering what Ibiki was going to do, the same thing Ibiki himself was wondering.

If he left her here they would probably have to heavily sedate her for the rest of her life or she’d break free, probably killing many people in her flight.

He was responsible for her… and he had to admit to himself, he cared what happened to her. Leaving her here was not a acceptable solution… but given the amount of damage she probably caused on the way in it was going to be hard to get her out of here without a great deal of explaining. In the meantime Aisu would wake up and the fight would either start anew or the matter would be taken out of his hands when they forcibly restrained and drugged her.

He needed to make a decision quickly, he could already hear the ANBU guards at the door and in minutes they will have the door broke and be on their way in.

Ibiki opened the curtains and surveyed the window; a few well-placed kicks and the security bars broke away. Ibiki tossed Aisu over his shoulder, then pinned Iwashi with his gaze. “Follow me.”

Iwashi followed as he jumped out the window and to the tree. Ibiki didn’t know what he would’ve done if Iwashi hadn’t followed, thank fully most people never questioned his orders. One of the many benefits to being the lead interrogator… people were too afraid to not obey.

Ibiki jumped tree to tree until he was near the ANBU headquarters, Ibiki had a small apartment below the operation level of the building near the old cells that were no longer in use. The problem would be getting her… them, in without attracting attention. Head interrogator or not Tsunade would not look kindly on kidnapping and imprisonment of two of her villagers.

Ibiki turned his hard gaze on Iwashi, who shifted uncomfortably, “When I give you the sign bring her in, straight down the hall to my office.” Iwashi nodded solemnly.

Ibiki jumped down and soon had the guards busy giving him a oral report on the activities after his departure to the hospital. Ibiki signaled Iwashi who slipped in and down the hall with the still form of Aisu. 

When Ibiki entered the office Iwashi looked uncomfortable, no doubt he wanted to question Ibiki on what they were doing… he wouldn’t like the answer so Ibiki intimidated him with a glare. Iwashi looked away and waited next to Aisu.

When Ibiki knew the way was clear he tossed Aisu over his shoulder and lead Iwashi to the security door, punched in his code and breathed an internal sigh of relief. His two captives were secure. Now it wouldn’t matter how much they fussed, no one would ever know they were here.

Ibiki walked down into his sparse apartment flipping on the lights he ordered Iwashi curtly, “Wait here.”

Aisu would not be unconscious much longer and he needed to secure her before she woke. He entered the cell nearest to his room; placing her on the bed he clasped one of the shackles around her ankle. It would allow her freedom of movement, too a point. She could reach the sink toilet and even walk a short distance around the room but could not leave the room.

Ibiki sat next to her, brushing the hair away from her face, she had a large bruise forming on the side of her face, but it wasn’t serious. She was going to be pissed when she woke, he’d better leave her; she’d need time to calm herself. Ibiki got up and looked down at her once more, then left.

 

Chapter 7

Iwashi sat tiredly on the chair. What had happened? Why was he here? Had he just helped Ibiki kidnap Aisu? Did that mean he was a captive too?

Iwashi looked up to see Ibiki towering over him, his dark eyes inscrutable. “You’re staying here.” He announced his voice firm; making it evident he would accept no resistance.

Iwashi nodded wordlessly. Ibiki felt a momentary spike of compassion, he had caused Iwashi to suffer enough already, but this couldn’t be helped. “Would you rather be in the hospital?” 

Ibiki cursed himself, it didn’t matter where Iwashi wanted to be, as long as he held Aisu captive Iwashi would have to stay, he knew Ibiki had taken her. 

Thankfully Iwashi answered, “No… I don’t want to go back there…” the rest of the words hovered unspoken on the air but Ibiki heard them anyway. ‘I don’t want to go back there ever again’

Ibiki nodded. He was uncomfortable with having people in his home. He was a loner and hadn’t even had a guest in the past 5 years. 

Ibiki turned waving his hand at the cabinets, “Help yourself to anything you need…” Then Ibiki turned pinning Iwashi with a direct fierce gaze. “STAY AWAY FROM AISU.”

Iwashi nodded, looking away uncomfortably. 

“I have to go calm things at the hospital… you can sleep there.” Ibiki waved at the bed before leaving and closing the door behind him.

Iwashi looked around the sparse apartment, then got up with a sigh and dug through the cupboards looking for things to make a meal. Several hours later he had a thick beef stew on the stove, he’d found dehydrated food packets and whipped up a meal he’d often made in the field with his teammates.

Iwashi thought about how his life had changed so suddenly, his future was uncertain… would he ever go back to doing missions or would he be forcibly retired?

He was certain his future wasn’t going to include ANBU; he’d washed out… broke. Iwashi’s face flushed in shame, it made the 3 days he’d endured meaningless.

His thoughts drifted to Aisu… was she awake, would she hate him for helping kidnap her… did he help, or was he imprisoned as well? He was pretty sure Ibiki wouldn’t let him leave… even if he’d had somewhere he could go, but it was a mute point since he didn’t, anywhere he went he’d be forcibly returned to the hospital. 

Iwashi thought of Aisu again… she didn’t even know where she was, she could be hungry. Ibiki told him to stay away from her… that man scared the hell out of him. 

The more he thought about it the more Iwashi was convinced he should go check on Aisu… he could just go peek, he wouldn’t be going near her… and maybe bring her something to eat.

Iwashi dished up a bowl of stew in a bowl and drew a glass of cold water. Then nervously peeked in every door until he saw her. She lay on a cot facing the wall; Iwashi snuck closer and set the food down. 

As he looked up he saw her poised at the end of her chain. He hadn’t even heard her move, she had a feral look on her face and Iwashi was sure if he’d been in reach she’d have killed him before he knew she was there.

Iwashi backed away… nudging the food closer with his foot cautiously. She eyed him as if she was estimating the distance and whether she could pull him into reach. Then as he backed away she turned walking back to the cot where she lay down, her back to him once more.

Iwashi went back to the apartment deep in thought. What had happened to her? She wasn’t the person she’d been that 3 days… or even the frozen statue she’d been when he’d seen her in the hall after receiving his admission to ANBU.

This Aisu was like a dangerous wild animal… who was the real Aisu? Iwashi shifted uncomfortably Ibiki was going to be pissed when he found out he hadn’t stayed away from her… but Iwashi was sure he’d done the right thing.

Iwashi lay down on the bed and soon was asleep.

_____________________________________________________________________

Ibiki casually strolled into the hospital, people were scrambling everywhere like an anthill that had been disturbed. He walked calmly up the hall and paused leaning against the wall outside Iwashi’s old room. 

The ANBU guard turned, “Sir!” he looked confused. “We were told you were in the room…” Ibiki raised his eyebrows. And the guard shuffled uncomfortably, “Obviously that report was wrong. It seems Aisu has abducted Iwashi.”

“That seems like a pretty big conclusion to jump to.” Ibiki stated, his gaze challenging the guard. “Let’s stick to facts. Report.”

The ANBU straightened his voice becoming routine and professional. “Sir, we were called to the hospital, they reported a female fitting the description of Aisu fighting her way through the hospital to this room.”

“Fatalities?” Inside Ibiki cringed if she’d killed someone it was going to be impossible for her to ever resume a life in the leaf village. 

“None sir, minor injuries.”

Ibiki nodded.

“The door to this room was locked and wedged shut, it looked like there had been a fight, we found blood droplets on the floor in several areas. We also found the security grate had been kicked out. It is believed that the woman who looked like Aisu and Iwashi escaped through it.”

Ibiki smiled, it was not a nice smile and the ANBU guard shifted uncomfortably. “You’re assuming it was a woman, henge no jutsu makes that only a possibility not a fact.”

“Yes sir.”

Ibiki nodded, “I’ll want a full report.” Then turned and left the hospital.

Ibiki was pleased, this might not be as hard as he’d thought. Next to lay the groundwork.

Back in his office Ibiki informed everyone Aisu was with a subject. No one would think her absence unusual for several days… possibly a week.

Then Ibiki went to visit Lady Tsunade. 

“Ok, spill it.” She stated rubbing her forehead.

Ibiki noticed all the classic signs of a hangover and wondered why she never bothered to heal herself. “I have a unusual request.”

Tsunade motioned him to continue.

“Iwashi showed up in my office.” Tsunade perked up. “The staff at the hospital was mistaken, he had been attempting a escape using henge no jutsu, he used Aisu’s form because he didn’t think they would try to stop her. When they did he returned to his room and kicked out the security screen escaping that way.”

“Your request.” she asked dryly.

“I would like Iwashi Tatami to stay with me as part of his recovery.”

Tsunade looked at Ibiki skeptically but shrugged, one less problem for her. “Granted, he’s all yours.”

Ibiki turned to leave and Tsunade said, “How’s Aisu?” her voice was clear and shrewd.

Ibiki paused not turning around, “She’s fine.” He replied his voice carefully emotionless.

“See that she is…” Tsunade replied astutely. 

Ibiki left the office, Lady Tsunade would make a good interrogator, he had the distinct impression she knew more about what was going on than anyone thought.

 

Chapter 8

Ibiki slipped through the door and down the stairs. Ibiki smelled the stew and his stomach rumbled. There was something he had to do first, Ibiki walked to the door of Aisu’s cell. She lay on her side facing away from him but he saw the subtle signs that she knew he was there. Her body stiffened and her breathing had increased, she wasn’t sleeping.

“Aisu. I know you’re not sleeping.” Ibiki stated calmly.

She didn’t move. “Aisu, I know you’re angry.” Ibiki moved closer to the cot, suddenly she sprang up, Ibiki barely caught her hand before she sliced his throat with a blue shard she held her hand. She aimed a kick at him; Ibiki whipped her around using his arm across her throat to subdue her. He had a momentary vision of the last time he’d held her like this, Aisu struggled and Ibiki tightened his arm in warning. 

“Release the shard.” He ordered sternly.

Aisu hesitated and Ibiki increased the pressure on her throat, “You will release it either now or after you’re unconscious.”

The shard dropped and Ibiki kicked it out the door. “Where’s the rest?”

He received no reply, he increased the pressure threateningly. “I can do a thorough search after you loose consciousness.”

Aisu stiffened, “There.” She looked over at the cot.

“Iwashi!” Ibiki bellowed. Aisu involuntarily cringed.

Ibiki heard the sound of Iwashi running towards him. He stopped in the doorway, staring confused at the sight of Aisu pinned by Ibiki’s massive arms. Ibiki’s eyes blazed he was so angry. His voice was soft and menacing, “You didn’t listen when I told you STAY AWAY FROM AISU.” His voice grew more ominous with every word. 

Iwashi shook, unable to meet Ibiki’s eyes.

“Get in here and sweep this room, I want everything that’s not bolted to the floor removed.”

Iwashi scrambled to obey, soon he had every tiny piece collected and removed. Ibiki had calmed slightly. Iwashi met his eyes hesitantly.

“Now search her, EVERY WHERE.”

Iwashi’s eyes widened, Ibiki pinned him with a threatening gaze. “NOW!”

Iwashi began at her feet, Ibiki felt her weight shift and leaned in to whisper “If you kick him I will render you unconscious and we will do a strip search.” Aisu stiffened.

Iwashi may have been uncomfortable but he did such a meticulous job that Ibiki was pleasantly surprised. After removing several more shards from various hiding places he stepped back. “She’s clean.”

Ibiki nodded. “Leave.” Iwashi quickly complied.

Ibiki held her a moment more enjoying the soft curves of her body, “I like you better this way… all fire. No more ice.” 

Ibiki released her jumping back out of range. Aisu snarled at him “Die! For what you’ve taken from me you deserve to die!”

Ibiki looked at her calmly, “We can talk later.” He turned and started to walk away, as he left he said, “oh, and next time you break a bowl I’m going to serve your food on the floor.”

Ibiki could hear her curses all the way to his door. When he entered his apartment, his gaze rested on Iwashi. He was seated on the chair his back straight, his posture tense.

Ibiki walked around in front of him, pulled out a chair and he sat looking at him, out of mercurial eyes. Iwashi finally met his eyes hesitantly, “I’m sorry.”

Ibiki watched him a moment more, his gaze inscrutable, then rose pulled a bowl out of the cupboard and served a bowl of stew. “Have you eaten?”

Iwashi looked at him in confusion, then hesitantly answered, “No, not yet.”

Ibiki reached over and took out another bowl and filled it, he set both at the table with spoons, and then drew two glasses of water.

Iwashi watched as Ibiki sat and began to eat, Iwashi slowly walked over and sat at the table. He started eating his eyes still on Ibiki’s face. 

Ibiki felt his gaze and looked over, “This is good. Thank you.” Iwashi nodded and averted his gaze. After they’d finished Ibiki gathered the dishes and washed them. Iwashi drifted up to stand beside him took a towel and dried and put them away. 

Ibiki took some blankets off the shelf handing one to Iwashi, he spread one on the floor and lay down closing his eyes.

Iwashi sat on the bed and studied him. Relaxed on the floor he looked almost… peaceful.

Ibiki could feel Iwashi’s gaze, it wasn’t unpleasant, just curious. He could feel Iwashi begin to relax.

“I really am sorry… I just thought she’d be hungry…”

Ibiki kept his eyes closed willing him to continue, this had been a major step forward in his recovery. He was in a position of control and had felt compassion for her.

“I won’t go near Aisu…”.

Ibiki opened his eyes and calmly looked at him and said “Be careful” then closed his eyes once more; soon he was in a light sleep.

 

Iwashi watched Ibiki sleep, this man was so confusing… when he’d heard him bellow from Aisu’s cell he’d feared Ibiki would kill him.

Then he saw the shards and thought he deserved to die, he’d made a mistake even a academy student wouldn’t make… he just hadn’t thought of her as a prisoner.

Afterwards as he waited for Ibiki’s return he was prepared to have a very angry man confront him… he expected Ibiki would hurt him, but he hadn’t even mentioned it. Ibiki just looked at him, then served him food as if he hadn’t made a foolish mistake.

Ibiki… Ibiki made him feel so many emotions it was exhausting just being around him. Iwashi studied the scars covering Ibiki’s chest, he’d survived real torture, not a simple 3 days of pain, weeks of endless agony and came out strong. 

Iwashi felt a strange urge to touch the scars, trace their paths. Iwashi’s hand reached out to barely touch the scar across his left nipple. Ibiki’s hand shot up capturing it, and then Ibiki opened his eyes and looked over at Iwashi.

“It’s not polite to sexually assault someone in their sleep.” He rumbled his eyes searching Iwashi’s. Then he released Iwashi’s hand and closed his eyes once more. 

Iwashi drew his hand back, confused, why had he done that Ibiki could have mistaken him for a real attacker and killed him.

“I wouldn’t have killed you.”

For a moment Iwashi thought Ibiki had read his mind then he realized Ibiki was talking about before in Aisu’s cell.

Iwashi lay back and stared at the ceiling until sleep took him.

 

The next morning Ibiki looked down at Iwashi. Ibiki had already showered and dressed, he was supposed to be running out the door… instead he stood studying Iwashi. The smaller man had soft gentle face, his black hair framed his high cheekbones, the little tuft of hair decorating his chin, flawless baby smooth skin… Ibiki reached a finger down brushing his cheek softly, then turned and left.

He reached Aisu’s cell, she was still, refusing to acknowledge his presence. Ibiki knew Iwashi would make sure she ate, Ibiki shook his head, if only he was making as great of progress with her as Iwashi was making on his own. Ibiki walked down the hall then turned and went up the stairs. He was going to have to find a way to allow Aisu to shower.

 

Chapter 9

Iwashi woke to find Ibiki gone, he thought again of last night. Ibiki hadn’t gotten angry when he touched his chest, merely removed his hand like an errant child. Aisu had been right when she claimed he preferred men… a fact he’d kept hidden most of his life.

As his thoughts turned to Aisu, he thought again on her behavior and he wondered if she’d eaten any of the stew or if she’d dumped it down the toilet so she could use the bowl.

Iwashi dug through the cabinets until he found the rice and started making onigiri for breakfast.

When he had several done he placed them on a towel, drew water in a metal cup and walked to Aisu’s cell.

He kept a wary eye on Aisu while he set the food on the floor then backed away. Iwashi sat in the doorway. He had no reason to return to the apartment and thought perhaps Aisu would like some companionship.

When she sat up and looked over at him he could see that her eyes were red from crying and he nearly went over to comfort her. Big silent tears slid down her face and Iwashi had to look away, the sight tore at his heart.

Iwashi spoke softly, “Aisu I’m sorry… I don’t know why Ibiki has you captive or why you want to kill him… but I trust Ibiki.”

Iwashi looked over at Aisu, her tears had stopped and she was looking at Iwashi in fury. Iwashi wondered briefly if the tears had been real, or just another ploy to draw him close enough to kill and decided it really didn’t matter. Either way he wouldn’t get closer and take a chance.

“I don’t know if you know but… I failed your interrogation. I guess you broke me… after seeing you in the hall… I began to think I didn’t exist. They had me tied down in the hospital when Ibiki came. He made them release me, and then he said ‘you exist, Aisu doesn’t think she does.’ I’m not sure what to think about that… I’m not sure I understand. I just want you to know… I think you exist.” 

Iwashi glanced over. Aisu had taken the onigiri and was eating them, she stared at the wall in front of her and Iwashi wasn’t sure she heard him, but it didn’t matter, he felt better just talking about it.

Iwashi spent the next couple of hours sitting in the doorway, listening to Aisu breathing she’d curled up on the bed facing away from him again. At times he could her crying, and soon she fell asleep. 

Her sleep was troubled and Iwashi clenched his hands to resist going over to comfort her as she thrashed and cried, finally waking herself with a wailing scream grabbing her stomach. 

Iwashi had jumped to his feet, he struggled not to go to her, her cries tore him up and he cried silently as he watched her. She looked over at him with such horror and grief before she curled in a ball facing away from him once more. Iwashi swore silently he would beg Ibiki to let her go; no one should have to be in such pain.

Aisu didn’t move the rest of the day; she didn’t cry and didn’t sleep she just lay staring blankly at the wall. After a while Iwashi got up and returned to the apartment and made the evening meal. 

When he returned he placed it on the floor where he’d set the onigiri earlier. The sat once more on the cold floor. Aisu didn’t get up and she seemed not to even know he was there. She seemed broken, like she’d given up.

When Ibiki came back he found Iwashi sleeping in Aisu’s doorway, his face was streaked with tears. Ibiki bent down to him and brushed his cheek gently. 

Iwashi opened his eyes and looked up at him sadly, then looked back at Aisu got to his feet and walked to the apartment. Ibiki followed and watched Iwashi fill the teakettle and put it on the stove. Ibiki sat in a chair and waited.

Iwashi poured two teas, handed one to Ibiki then sat opposite him. He sat silently a moment more like he was trying to find the words, then took a deep breath before asking, “Why is Aisu here?”

“Because she needs to be… just like you.” Ibiki spoke softly but with absolute certainty.

Iwashi looked down at the table. “Aisu cried today, she’s in a lot of pain.”

Ibiki nodded, “It’s easier to feel nothing than to face your pain. Aisu has been avoiding it for a long time.” Ibiki’s voice held a hint of sadness. “I will talk to her.”

Ibiki rose leaving the tea on the table. “It may not help, but there is no other way.”  
Then he walked out the door. Iwashi could only wait, and hope Ibiki was right.

 

Ibiki stood in Aisu’s door, his eyes surveying the room cautiously before entering and moving within Aisu’s range. Ibiki stood near Aisu, he felt her attention shift to him.

She didn’t turn but spoke, her voice rusty from crying. “Why did you do this? Why have you made me hurt again? Why won’t you just leave me alone?”

Ibiki brushed her hair. She turned abruptly her hands striking at his face, Ibiki grabbed her hands. Sitting on the cot he pulled her on to his lap and held her pinned there. “I hate you!” she cried, and then began to sob. Ibiki held her tighter, against him. 

As Aisu’s sobs died down her she could hear him whispering to her, his voice low and soothing. “It won’t last forever… I promise.” Exhausted she lay back against him, feeling his low voice rumble against her back. “The pain won’t last forever, Aisu. You’re strong you can do this.”

After a few minutes she stiffened, looking away at the wall. Ibiki knew he should let her go but he just held her a few minutes more. Then released her hands and shifted her off his lap, he stood looking down at her a few minutes more then turned and left. He’d given her a chance as he walked away to see if she’d attack him but she didn’t move.

Ibiki walked back into the apartment and grabbed a box; then started clearing all knives, razors, weapons and anything that could easily be used as a weapon from the apartment. 

Iwashi watched silently, then got up and helped by carrying the box while Ibiki scoured every available area.

It wouldn’t stop her from making a weapon but reduced the weapons with in easy grasping range. Iwashi would be here with her during the day, hopefully it would reduce the chances of her making one… but anything was a weapon in the hands of a trained assassin.

Before he could do this he had to make sure she wouldn’t hurt Iwashi. Ibiki went upstairs, set the box in his office and went to the ‘work room’; he grabbed a set of loose shackles. She’d be able to move around but not quickly, and she wouldn’t be able to kick… Ibiki smirked, I’ve got to level the playing field somehow.

 

Chapter 10

Ibiki returned to the apartment with the shackles and two sleep mat, it was going to be a bit crowded with all three beds in the same room but it would make it easier to keep an eye on her. Iwashi moved the mats and got an extra blanket from the closet.

Ibiki turned to Iwashi; his eyes searched his face a moment. “Iwashi. This is dangerous, hopefully just for me”, Ibiki smirked, and then his face was serious once more. 

“Aisu is fully capable of killing us with her bare hands, keep on your toes.” Ibiki looked into Iwashi’s eyes a moment more, then seeing he understood nodded and walked out.

Aisu was on her cot when Ibiki entered, her food was still untouched on the floor. Cautiously he approached her, but she didn’t turn. “Aisu, you won’t be alone any more. It’s time you come to the apartment.”

Aisu didn’t move. Ibiki clasped the shackles around her ankles, and then removed the shackle chaining her to the cot.

Ibiki stepped back. “Aisu it’s time to go.” His voice was firm and Aisu found herself moving without thought, she froze.

She looked up at him. “No.”

Ibiki smiled humorlessly, “You will come, one way or another.” The threat implied was not lost on Aisu.

Aisu looked away, and then rose to her feet. Ibiki reached out his hand to lead her and Aisu glared at it, before her eyes traveled once more to his face. 

“I will kill you.” She said softly, her voice venomous. 

Ibiki merely smiled in amusement before nodding towards the door. “Shall we go, Iwashi has supper waiting.”

Aisu looked away, and then moved slowly through the door, Ibiki waved down the hall. “This way.”

Aisu continued down the hall Ibiki watched her, her eyes studied everything memorizing the location and looking for possible weapons. It was going to be interesting having her near, he should probably take some time off, he’d need to stay near for the next few days.

As they entered the apartment Aisu’s eyes quickly scanned it before resting on Iwashi. Iwashi had set three place settings at the table, he watched her his eyes dark with concern. Aisu walked over to the sleep mats and lay down on one facing the wall.

Ibiki sat at the table and calmly started eating; Iwashi looked over at Aisu a moment more then also sat and ate. After the meal they washed and dried as before, and Iwashi filled and put a teakettle on the stove to heat.

Having Aisu’s silent form in the apartment made Iwashi tense and he nervously glanced over at her often. Ibiki simply ignored her, pouring a cup of tea and sitting once more at the table his back to her. When he finished he set the cup by the sink and stated, “Aisu you get first use of the shower.”

Ibiki could almost see her as she calculated this opportunity and decided to take this chance to be out of his sight. 

Ibiki mentally surveyed the bathroom again, and then nodded to himself, nothing she could make into a weapon in that short of time. She rose and walked back to the bathroom door, then stopped without turning around stated, “I can not shower with the shackles on.”

Ibiki frowned he’d forgotten, she wouldn’t be able to remove her pants without her legs being free. This posed a problem; with the use of her feet she would be capable to break loose many things… towel racks and such for weapons. 

Ibiki stepped forward, his eyes held the fierce gaze they had before he struck her in the hospital and Aisu’s hand unconsciously went to the bruised side of her face before she straightened determinedly.

Ibiki’s eyes pinned her fiercely, but his voice was mocking. “You break anything in there and your next shower will be with a… companion.” He finished ominously. 

Ibiki unlocked the shackles and stepped back. Aisu turned and went into the bathroom closing the door. 

Ibiki turned Iwashi stood near watching, Ibiki briefly wondered who he’d have helped, Aisu or him, if she had attacked him… he had abducted Iwashi as well, he may harbor resentment.

Ibiki stood in front of him and studied Iwashi’s eyes. Iwashi reached a hand up, Ibiki stilled ready to deflect any attack, but Iwashi surprised him… his hand brushed Ibiki’s face gently, his eyes caring.

Ibiki captured his hand, using his body he pressed Iwashi against the wall, pinning his hand above his head. Ibiki’s gaze was inscrutable, and Iwashi’s heart hammered madly, what had he done? 

Iwashi struggled, his eyes panicked. Ibiki grasped his chin firmly, and then kissed him aggressively, forcefully with barely restrained power. Iwashi could feel Ibiki’s cock pressing against his stomach. Ibiki took Iwashi’s hand placing it on his massive hard cock, his eyes commanding, he was not a gentle lover and this was Iwashi’s last warning. 

Ibiki then stepped back releasing him, his enigmatic eyes searching Iwashi’s face then turned and walked back to the kitchen area, poured another cup of tea and sat. 

Iwashi’s knees felt weak and he sank quietly to the floor, his heart was hammering madly but he wasn’t sure if it was in fear or lust.

 

Ibiki sat at the table, outwardly calm, but inside his thoughts were turmulous. This was not a good time for the distraction of arousal. Iwashi didn’t know what he was asking; perhaps he’d back off now. 

Ibiki was aware of Iwashi sitting in the hall and when Iwashi finally rose and walked back into the room he walked to the sleep mat and sat facing away from him. 

Ibiki frowned; he hoped he hadn’t just unraveled the progress Iwashi had made towards healing. Ibiki studied his posture, it was defensive… 

The bathroom door opened, Aisu was wrapped in a towel and Ibiki almost groaned. These two were going to kill him! He calmly rose walking over to stand before her. “I guess we are going to need to get you some clothes from your home.” he said lightly.

Iwashi had already worn most of Ibiki’s clothes that were small enough to be cinched in to fit him. Ibiki couldn’t put it off; he needed to get them clothes before he had none left.

Ibiki handed Aisu his robe, she put it on over the towel then let the towel drop. Ibiki tossed the towel back into the bathroom, then cautiously knelt down to put her shackles back on. 

The robe was too short and Ibiki could easily see her beautiful pussy as he knelt before her. A fact she’d been counting on as she struck at his face, Ibiki caught her hand and then the other as she tried again to strike him. She struggled and kicked at him. 

Ibiki swore and pinned her to the wall with his body. “Stop Aisu or I will chain you back to the bed with only that flimsy robe to cover you.” 

She looked up at him defiantly, her face set in a sneer. “It doesn’t matter… I will kill you. It’s the only reason I live, you’ve taken everything I had left from me.”

Ibiki felt his body stir his cock pressing insistently against Aisu’s soft curves. Her eyes took on a calculating gleam and she squirmed softly against him. Ibiki growled, cussing once more. 

Aisu’s lips curved mockingly, she squirmed again, his cock a massive hard rod between them. Ibiki looked down at her his face dark and dangerous, “Don’t tease”; he rumbled his voice low and menacing. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Aisu’s face took on a bitter look. “You already have.” She looked away, her eyes lighting on Iwashi’s back. “What did you do to him?” she hissed, turning her angry eyes on him once more.

“This...” Ibiki transferred her hands to one of his and captured her chin. Looking into her eyes his face lost the hard edge and his eyes took on a hungry look. Ibiki kissed her his lips firm and masterful, forceful and demanding, conquering her.

When Ibiki drew back his eyes blazed with desire. Aisu‘s eyes widened alarmingly, and she shook. Ibiki released her hands sliding his hands down her sides as he knelt and snapped the shackles around her ankles once more. Then rose and walked away.

As he reached the door of his apartment he said, “I’ve got to get you both clothes.” And without turning disappeared down the hall and up the stairs. 

Aisu watched him leave in shock, why had he done that? It didn’t make any sense; she had spent the last 3 days cursing him… trying to kill him… why did he look at her with such passion? 

Aisu’s gaze went to Iwashi’s back… had he done that to him? Aisu could understand his distress she felt like withdrawing herself but since that day Ibiki had shattered her empty safe place she had been unable to return, unable to escape the emotions and feelings that tore at her.

When Ibiki’s body pressed intimately against her it filled her with confusion, at those moments she couldn’t hate him, it felt so good to be held. When he touched her body it tingled, her nipples tightened in desire and liquid warmth spread through her pelvis… she wanted him. How could she want him and hate him? 

Aisu walked out and sat on the bed, Iwashi hadn’t moved, his silent presence soothed her. He was hurt and confused, just like she was… and he was Ibiki’s captive just like her. 

After a few moments she moved up to sit near him, he didn’t speak, but his gaze shifted from the wall to his hands. Iwashi was rubbing his wrist. Aisu watched him until his wrist started to redden, then she reached out stopping his hand. 

Iwashi didn’t look at her. “There should be a scar… but it’s gone.”

Aisu looked down at his wrist. She knew the shackles had tore at his wrists, but they had been healed… why was he looking for a scar. This man… she had tortured and raped him, hurt his body and his mind, and yet here she was holding his hand… and he wasn’t pulling away from her. 

“Why are you here?” Aisu whispered.

“I have no where else to go… when I failed, broke, I lost everything… even my freedom.”

Aisu removed her hand, he should hate her. Iwashi looked over at her and took her hand again, looking at the wall once more. They sat in silence like that until Aisu heard Ibiki’s footsteps, then she got up moving away from Iwashi and stood waiting as he entered. 

She looked over in surprise as Iwashi also got to his feet and walked past her to the kitchen. He began to look through the cabinets and pull food for a meal from them, then prepare it.

Ibiki looked between the two of them as if he could see what happened in his absence, then set the clothes on the end of one of the beds and walked into the bathroom, Aisu heard a shower start. She walked over and started helping make the meal.

 

Chapter 11

Ibiki was angry and frustrated when he walked out of the apartment to go get Iwashi and Aisu clothes. He quickly gathered what he needed from Iwashi’s little apartment then leapt through the trees to Aisu’s, it would get people talking if they saw him enter. So he waited until he was sure he wasn’t watched before leaping to her window and entering.

Ibiki looked about the room silently, if he hadn’t taken her she would’ve been forcibly hospitalized. The sparce room had nothing but a shredded mattress and a broken crate… no photos, no personal items at all. 

Ibiki stepped over the pieces of crate, picking up her clothes from the pieces of shattered wood. She only had uniforms, nothing else. Ibiki quickly stripped the hidden weapons from them, and then changed his mind leaving the uniforms. To allow her to put on a uniform would help her slip back into her isolation… that was not acceptable.

He would have to risk people talking, Aisu needed clothes. After a quick shopping trip he was ready to return to his apartment. He’d bought some fresh fruit and vegetables, as well as several pastel silk blouse and pants for Aisu, and a medical healing salve. 

Although he had the items he needed he found himself reluctant to return. He hadn’t anticipated the difficulties he’d face living with two reluctant guests, specifically the difficulties maintaining control while temptation was waved before his eyes. 

This shouldn’t be this hard, he prided himself on his iron control… but between those two his control was about shot.

As he walked into the building, he silently calculated he would only be able to pass off Aisu’s being with a subject another 2 to 3 days, and then he would need to find another explanation for her absence. It was only a matter of time before Tsunade inquired about Iwashi’s continued absence… time was running short.

At his apartment door he paused, he could see something had changed from Iwashi and Aisu’s posture. He studied them a minute more before placing the clothes and fruit on the bed.

Iwashi was still alive after his absence and they seem to have bonded. Ibiki was pleased; he turned and went to shower. 

This was promising… Iwashi seemed to have a talent for helping people work through their trauma, perhaps when this was over he’d suggest to Tsunade that he be reassigned to the medical corp.

 

As Ibiki walked out of the bathroom after his shower, he wrapped a towel casually around his waist. He wasn’t used to ‘guests’ and hadn’t brought a change of clothes to the bathroom. 

He could feel Aisu and Iwashi’s eyes follow him and their interest in his scared torso, suppressing a smirk he decided to dress out here. He couldn’t help it he loved to make people squirm. He removed his towel hanging it over the end of the bed.

He could almost feel their gaze as they tried unsuccessfully to avoid looking and after he’d donned his pants he glanced back casually. “I brought fresh fruit and vegetables, they are here on the bed.” 

Iwashi nodded, his cheeks were flushed with a soft blush. Aisu looked boldly back at him, her face reserved, not even attempting to hide the fact she’d watched him. 

While he’d been in the shower she’d dressed, Ibiki suppressed a smirk. Iwashi had gotten a double show, no wonder his cheeks were flushed.

They ate in silence and as they finished Iwashi went and got the fruit and vegetables from the bed. He washed some fruit and served the cut fruit before sitting silently back at the table. 

Ibiki watched them, they seemed to have reached a place of peace with each other… but would it last outside of these walls, or would they revert once faced with their old lives?

Ibiki looked over at Iwashi. “Thank you.” Iwashi refused to meet his eyes and he nodded. 

Then Ibiki looked at Aisu, she looked boldly back, and hostility lit her eyes. “Thank you Aisu.”. Interesting… Aisu seemed to be protective of Iwashi.

Ibiki got up and started washing the dishes, placing them on the rack to dry. After several minutes Iwashi silently joined him and started drying and putting them away. 

Ibiki continued until he’d finished but his mind hadn’t been on the dishes, he’d been observing Aisu. She sat at the table watching them wash and dry the dishes an odd look on her face. As they finished she turned and went to her bed then lay down facing the wall once more. 

Ibiki filled and placed the teakettle on to warm. Iwashi was nervously straightening the kitchen. When the tea was ready Ibiki poured two cups of tea setting them at the table, then sat calmly drinking his tea. 

Iwashi glanced over at him, and then hesitantly sat at the table drinking the cup Ibiki had poured for him. Iwashi finished his tea and set the cup by the sink then gathered his clothes and went to shower. 

Ibiki smirked, no free show? But seriously he was relieved, they’d tested his control enough today, he wasn’t sure how much more he could take.

Ibiki had always been careful to keep his sex life private; he didn’t envy Kakashi… his indiscretions had allowed everyone free access to his exploits, now everyone taunted him that he’d fuck anything. 

After that Ibiki distanced himself from his lover, unwilling to allow Kakashi to drag him into the spotlight. He preferred his privacy, it had been over a year since he’d had a lover and after he resolved this mess he was going to seek one out… it had been too long if his restraint was being tested this way.

Ibiki went to his mat lay down and closed his eyes, he could hear Aisu’s soft breathing, she had fallen asleep. When Iwashi returned he lay on his mat staring at the ceiling, until he too drifted to sleep. 

Ibiki was drifting into a light slumber when he heard Aisu whimper, the sound was like a hand grasping his heart, Ibiki looked over at her. She began to cry silently, then let out a wail grasping her stomach. 

Ibiki reached over drawing her to him, cupping her body in his arm and stroking her hair until she settled into a quiet sleep once more. Ibiki clenched his jaw silently against the sorrow he felt for her and as she calmed, he was surprised by the level of anger he felt for the man who did this to her. 

Ibiki glanced up and saw Iwashi silently watching him. Ibiki waved him forward and for a moment it didn’t look like he’d come, then he moved down and to Ibiki’s surprise he didn’t curl up next to Aisu… he curled up beside Ibiki’s other side. 

Ibiki reached out cupping him to his side and Iwashi went back to sleep. Ibiki lay awake late into the night. What had he done bringing them here, letting them become a part of his life? The pain when they left would rival the pain of his torture and would last longer.

In the morning he quietly untangled from their bodies, Iwashi had placed his head on his chest and Aisu had her legs tangled in his. After a few moments he was free, he looked down at them, how had they become so important to him in such a short time.

Ibiki warmed the tea, took the healing salve from the bag and sat at the table drinking his tea, watching them. They were much too fragile for him. He never should’ve bought them here. What had made him think he could help them?

Aisu opened her eyes, Ibiki could see in her eyes she knew. She knew he’d held her, comforted her last night. Her gaze rested on Iwashi and her face softened a moment before becoming carefully guarded once more.

She slid from the blankets and walked over sitting across from him. Her face was reserved, her feelings hidden behind an aloof façade. “You can’t keep us here, Iwashi needs to go back he needs to find a place to fit in… a normal life, he can’t hide here forever… and you can’t protect him.” She calmly stated.

Ibiki silently waited with a detached, calm look until she finished than announced, “I agree.”

Aisu looked at him perplexed. Ibiki was deep in thought, is this the same woman who was telling me she was going to kill me yesterday? “You’re going to let him go?”

Ibiki nodded, “After I go talk to the Hokage this morning he will be free to go.” 

“And me?” Aisu asked guardedly. Ibiki silently watched her. If he was going to release Iwashi today he was going to have to allow her to go too… even if she wasn’t ready.

Aisu’s eyes blazed, she looked about to launch into a curse filled tirade. Ibiki nodded. Her anger cooled slightly, she looked away. “I still hate you.” She said softly.

It wasn’t a question so he didn’t grace her with a reply, just continued to regard her with a distant, inscrutable gaze.

Ibiki then knelt in front of her unlocked and removed the shackles, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the healing salve. Ibiki rubbed the healing salve on her chaffed skin his strong hands surprisingly gentle as he worked the medicine in… the pain and stiffness faded away.

Then he rose grabbed his coat and left.

___________________________________________________________________

Chapter 12

Aisu watched him leave in confusion… she hated him… didn’t she? Why did his touch make her body melt, why did his arms make her feel safe, and why was she suddenly afraid to leave? 

Aisu looked back at Iwashi, she’d taken everything from him… was he going to be ok out there? Aisu was drawn back to him; she lay down beside him watching him sleep. Who would be there when she cried in the night… would Iwashi cry in the night alone too?

 

Ibiki growled softly to himself, this was for the best. They couldn’t stay with him any longer. Shizune looked at him nervously, before going in and informing Lady Tsunade that Ibiki was here and wished to meet with her.

In seconds Shizune opened the door and Ibiki strode in, Shizune carefully closed the door as she left.

Tsunade quirked an eyebrow at him. “To what do I owe this ‘pleasure’ at this ungodly hour of the morning.”

Ibiki calmed himself, “I have come to report Iwashi is ready to resume duty.”

Tsunade looked at him skeptically, “Just like that.” She snapped her fingers. “All better.” Her voice was rich with sarcasm.

Ibiki didn’t reply. Tsunade got up from behind her desk circling him she inquired in a silky voice “And Aisu?” 

Ibiki appeared unphased by her apparent knowledge, although he reflected once more that she’d make a great interrogator. 

“Aisu is well, she has completed her duty at the ANBU headquarters. I believe she is not a safety or security risk and will be turning in my report shortly.”

“Cut the shit Ibiki!” Tsunade roared, anyone beside Ibiki would have cowered at the anger in her face. 

“I know… I know everything. You’re running scared, you found you can’t handle them and now you’re turning them over for us to handle. Do you think I’m stupid?” She hissed. “What were you thinking? That you could somehow piece them back together? That YOU could help them… you’re almost as far gone as they are.”

Tsunade sat once more, her eyes cold and hard. “So just like that you’re going to give them up?”

Ibiki didn’t answer.

“I never took you for a fool.” Tsunade said, her voice calm once more. “I guess I was wrong. Turn them over to the ANBU guards and walk away, they aren’t your concern anymore.”

Then Tsunade turned away dismissing him.

Ibiki’s temper flared and if it was anyone but Tsunade they would have been dealt swift pain, as it was his cool demeanor cracked slightly his jaw clenching and his eyes growing savage.

He turned and left, people scattered before him. Ibiki was scary with a calm face, when angry he was enough to make a grown man cry with a glance.

 

Shizune walked in, “Lady Tsunade… was that safe? I thought for a moment you’d pushed him too far.”

Tsunade nodded. “I thought so too.” she replied quietly. Then got up walking to the window, “It was the only way… he was just going to walk away, give up his chance for happiness.” 

She turned back to Shizune. “I couldn’t let him do that, I knew from the moment I saw him carrying her away, Iwashi beside him… this maybe his last chance. They were meant to be together.”

 

Ibiki growled as he stormed through the town towards ANBU headquarters, people grabbed their children and ran to their homes. If Ibiki was angry something was going horribly wrong. 

The guards parted without a word as he stormed into the building, trading wide-eyed glances after he passed.

Ibiki stormed into his office and slammed his fist into the cabinet savagely. He was so angry he wanted to kill. He breathed deep breaths trying to calm himself and forced himself to sit calmly in his chair. 

She wanted him to turn them over to the ANBU guard… He couldn’t handle them? She never even gave them a chance. He wouldn’t give them up! They deserve better than this, what was Tsunade thinking?! How long did he have before she sent the guards? No one could get down to his living level but to defy her order would place all three of them on the rogue ninja list… a death sentence.

Ibiki rose. However long they had until the guards came to his security door he’d spend with them. They needed to know. Ibiki steeled himself and slid through the security door to his living level.

 

When Ibiki entered Aisu and Iwashi turned. Iwashi blanched, he’d never seen him so angry… he’d never seen ANYONE this angry. Aisu stilled, her face blank as she studied him, then with a sigh she sat down across from him. Whatever it was she wasn’t going to like it.

Iwashi hovered behind her. Ibiki sat silently staring at a wall a few minutes more then said, “The Hokage wants me to turn you both over to the ANBU guards, she’s deemed you both a threat and me insufficient to handle the threat.” his voice hollow it didn’t take a interrogator to see his pain, it was wrote in every hard line of his face.

Iwashi turned away, going to sit on his bed silently. Aisu sighed, and then looked into Ibiki’s eyes, “How long do we have?” She asked quietly. 

Ibiki was solemn, “I don’t know. She knows you’re here… when she realizes I won’t turn you in they will come for us.”

Aisu’s brow wrinkled, “Not going to turn us in?! Why?! Ibiki you’ll be labeled a traitor… you can’t do that!”

Ibiki looked away, “I won’t give you up, either of you.” His voice was absolute.

Aisu came around, her hand took his chin, but he wouldn’t turn. “Ibiki don’t. Don’t make yourself a traitor, they won’t kill us.” She sighed once more. “We’ll just go to a hospital where they’ll feed us pretty pills to make us happy.”

Ibiki looked up at her his eyes searching hers; his voice was deep with sorrow “Do you need pills to make you happy? Do you want to go?”

Aisu, shook her head sadly, “no… we want to stay here, with you. We were going to tell you when you returned.”

Iwashi walked over, he stood his eyes searching Ibiki’s then sat down on his lap and kissed him a soft gentle kiss. Ibiki deepened the kiss and Iwashi responded passionately, Ibiki pulled back. 

Ibiki took Aisu’s hand looking up at her seriously “I won’t give you up,” he looked into Iwashi’s eyes “either of you. You won’t convince me, and don’t get any ideas of turning yourselves in you can’t get out.” He looked up at Aisu, his voice was firm.

Then Ibiki looked back into Iwashi’s eyes. Ibiki’s eyes sparkled in humor, his lips slightly curved “Now get up off my lap before you get more than you’re ready for.”

Iwashi hesitated, then shook his head, and stayed seated on his lap. Aisu bent down kissing Ibiki passionately. Ibiki could feel Iwashi pulling his shirt loose and sliding his hands up his chest. As Aisu drew back she could see Ibiki’s gaze burning into her. 

Ibiki stood holding Iwashi to his chest, Iwashi was licking his scars drawing a sharp hiss of indrawn breath from Ibiki. Aisu took the opportunity to unfasten Ibiki’s pants and they dropped at his feet, Ibiki set Iwashi on his feet and Iwashi started stripping his shirt from him. 

Ibiki glanced over; Aisu had stripped and was running her hands over his body. Ibiki stepped from his pants. Iwashi and Aisu lead him to the mattresses, they had bunched them all together in the center of the room. Iwashi stripped his clothes off, revealing perfect unmarred pale skin.

As Ibiki lay down Iwashi lay across his chest and renewed licking at his scars. Aisu sank to the floor between Ibiki’s legs, cupped his balls and drew his cock in to her mouth. Ibiki couldn’t hold back the moan as her skilled mouth drew him in until her lips rested at the base of his cock her tongue taunted him. 

Ibiki put his arm around Iwashi’s waist drawing him closer, until he could reach Iwashi’s cock. Ibiki sucked on Iwashi’s cock, licking around the head and then drawing it in.

Aisu’s nimble fingers stroked Ibiki’s balls as her mouth teased his cock. Ibiki’s moans vibrated softly against Iwashi’s erection until Iwashi was moaning his hips bucking gently.

Aisu drew up to the tip of Ibiki’s cock, her hand stroking his hard length; she moved her mouth down to draw softly one ball into her mouth. “Mmmmm…” Ibiki’s hips bucked and he cried out, then she released the first ball and drew the other gently in to her mouth twirling her tongue around it and then purring “Mmmmm…” again. Ibiki thrust his hips forward in Aisu’s stroking hand and moaned deeply. 

Iwashi threw his head back crying out as he came, Ibiki accepted his cum, easily swallowing it. Iwashi withdrew his cock leaning over Ibiki as kissing him deeply the taste of his sperm on Ibiki’s mouth exciting him, Ibiki moaned into his mouth as Aisu’s mouth slowly slid down his length again. Ibiki couldn’t hold back any longer and he shot his cum into her eager mouth. 

As he finished cumming Aisu’s tongue licked him clean then her tongue traveled across Ibiki’s abs tracing the scars gently. Iwashi slid down his breath teasing Ibiki’s cock, tracing its head with his tongue until Ibiki was hard again. 

Aisu left the bed a moment returning with the healing salve, she dipped a finger in coating it, and then slid the finger in a teasing circle around Iwashi’s puckered anus until he was moaning and thrusting back on it. Iwashi drew Ibiki’s cock into his mouth sucked as he stroked its length. 

Aisu gently fucked Iwashi’s ass with one finger then as his body softened to accept more she added another, stroking a bit faster as Iwashi moaned around Ibiki’s cock. Aisu added more salve and worked in the third finger, then reaching below Iwashi she stroked his cock as she introduced the fourth pushing deeply firmly into his body with every stoke. 

Iwashi’s body trembled with desire as Aisu removed her fingers, Iwashi released Ibiki’s cock and climbed astride his body lowering himself down on Ibiki’s ridged cock until Ibiki’s massive length was buried firmly inside him, Ibiki moaned grasping Iwashi’s hips and guiding his movements as he slid slowly up and down it’s length. 

Aisu leaned in and kissed Ibiki as he slowly fucked Iwashi. Finally unable to tolerate the slow pace any longer Ibiki began thrusting hard into Ibiki while pulling him down firmly on his cock, Iwashi’s cries as Ibiki’s cock hammered into him drove Ibiki to thrust harder. 

Aisu sat back stroking Iwashi’s cock with her skilled fingers until his cries were of pleasure and pain balanced perfectly. 

Iwashi cried out sharply as he orgasmed shooting his sperm on Ibiki’s chest. Ibiki held Iwashi’s hips firmly as he thrust deep into him once more and coated Iwashi’s insides with shot after shot of cum, Ibiki’s orgasm drawing a deep moan from his lips.

Ibiki looked down at Iwashi, stroking his legs gently, then lifted him off his cock. Iwashi flinched as Ibiki’s cock slid from his body, then he lay down and snuggled by Ibiki’s side as Aisu licked Iwashi’s sperm from Ibiki’s chest. 

Iwashi soon joined her and drew one of Ibiki’s nipples into his mouth swirling his tongue around it then sucking and flicking it with his tongue. Ibiki guided Aisu over his face so he could lap at her sweet pussy and soon Aisu was gasping and moaning as Ibiki’s skilled mouth teased her clit and fucked her with his tongue. 

Ibiki cupped Aisu’s hips holding her to him as he teased her hot hole until her body shook and her breath was coming out in long moans, Iwashi teased Ibiki’s other nipple with his tongue while tugging and rolling the other gently causing Ibiki to moan, Aisu cried out Ibiki’s moan sending sweet vibrations through her sensitive flesh, her body bucked against Ibiki’s mouth as she orgasmed her muscles clenching rhythmically. 

With a last slow lick at her flushed over sensitized clit and a last gasp from Aisu, Ibiki allowed her to rise up off his mouth. She crawled down to lay bonelessly beside Ibiki, Iwashi laid back snuggled into Ibiki’s other side and they slept.

 

Chapter 13

Ibiki woke to Iwashi nuzzling his neck nibbling gently and stoking it with little licks over the sensitive scars. Ibiki stroked Iwashi’s back gently, soon Aisu was sliding up and kissing Ibiki softly. Ibiki cupped her head holding her to him as he deepened the kiss, when he allowed her to draw back her lips were flushed and she was breathless.

Ibiki’s lips curved in a small smile of satisfaction, before Iwashi’s lips brushed his and Ibiki drew Iwashi up to lie across his chest and Ibiki kissed him until he was as flushed and breathless as Aisu. 

Ibiki smiled softly at his lovers, before announcing with a twinkle in his eye “I get first shot at the shower.” Iwashi and Aisu slid from his body and Ibiki rose fluidly to his feet, Ibiki reached down and drew his uke to his feet with a meaningful glance down at Aisu.

Aisu tossed the jar of healing salve up to Ibiki and he drew Iwashi down the hall to the shower, Ibiki adjusted the temperature then lead Iwashi in and began to wash him, he gently soaped and cleaned Iwashi’s body noticing when Iwashi flinched as Ibiki touched his ass, Ibiki gently spread the cheeks of Iwashi’s ass washing the sore hole gently then turning Iwashi to rinse.

Ibiki turned Iwashi in to hug him to his chest, Iwashi’s face lay against his chest as Ibiki spread the cheeks again brushed the healing salve gently over the area, then smoothing a well-coated finger inside, and withdrawing it. Ibiki tilted Iwashi’s head up and kissed him softly, before releasing Iwashi and giving him a gentle swat on the ass, “Send Aisu in.” Iwashi grinned, and toweled dry as he left the bathroom.

A few moments later Aisu came in and Ibiki reached out drawing her in to the shower. Ibiki dipped his head nibbling gently at her neck until she was panting with desire and then cupped her under her ass easily lifting her to bring her breasts to his mouth, his lips teased her nipples to taught peaks before scraping his teeth gently over first one then the other drawing a moan from her. 

As he drew her nipples in to his mouth, he reached his other hand between their bodies and his finger traced around her clit teasing until her hips bucked, begging for his touch on her clit. Ibiki slid a finger inside her and stroked, his thumb brushing her clit until she tensed and cried out in an orgasm, then Ibiki with drew his hand and thrust his cock into her pussy sheathing it to the base completely. 

Aisu’s pussy was spasming around his cock he held her firmly to his body and he pounded his cock into her pussy. Aisu’s head rested bowed forward on his chest her breaths coming in little gasps. Ibiki bowed his head and bit her on her shoulder as he thrust deep into her womb causing her to gasp sharply and cry out, as he shot his sperm deep inside her womb. 

Then Ibiki held her gently cupped to him his lips nibbling her neck as his cock softened and he shifted it from her body. His hand cupped her chin tilting her face up, his eyes searching her face, then kissed her gently and lowered her to her feet. 

Ibiki turned her toward the shower soaping and washing her body gently, and then he rubbed healing ointment over the bite on her shoulder. Before patting her gently on the ass and handing her a towel. As she left the bathroom Ibiki turned and washed himself then turned off the water and grabbed a towel.

Ibiki walked into the main room, Iwashi had gotten dressed and was making onigiri and cut fruit for breakfast. Aisu had filled the teapot and set it on the stove, looking up as Ibiki entered the room.

Ibiki studied his two lovers, neither one seemed too damaged by his ‘attentions’. Iwashi looked up and a soft smile lit his face. 

Aisu placed dishes on the table and walked over to kiss him. Ibiki purred softly, his voice a sexy low rumble, “Don’t get me started,” he nuzzled her neck. “You both need time to heal.”

Aisu smiled. “We aren’t as fragile as you think.”

Ibiki quirked an eyebrow at her and set her to the side as he went to get his clothes. After dressing he poured three cups of tea and set them at the table, then sat watching his lovers make the food. Ibiki knew they only had a short time before they would be taken from him, he frowned. The only chance they had would be if he could convince Tsunade to allow them to stay.

Iwashi set the food on the table and walked around to kiss Ibiki, gently on the lips. Ibiki smirked and grabbed him around the waist pulling him down into his lap. Kissing him firmly before releasing him. Iwashi slid off his lap with a pleased smile, and sat in the chair by his side at the table. Aisu finished cutting the fruit and brought it to the table sitting across from Ibiki. They ate in silence; all three realizing this couldn’t last. After finishing and cleaning up Ibiki, Iwashi, and Aisu sat sipping tea at the table. Finally Ibiki said what they’d all been thinking. 

“We can’t stay here and wait for them to come for us.”

Aisu and Ibiki nodded.

“Our only chance is to try to get to Lady Tsunade, perhaps I can convince her that you both need to stay with me.”

Again they nodded solemnly, they knew as soon as they stepped out the door it was likely they’d be taken into custody… and away from each other. Ibiki rose from the table unwilling to prolong this dread any longer, it was time to face the guards.

Iwashi and Aisu rose and as Ibiki walked down the hall they followed silently behind him. They looked like they were going into battle all three wore fierce determined looks; they would get to Tsunade and convince her.

As they exited the security door into the main building no one paid them much attention, except a few puzzled glances that were quickly wiped away as the ANBU operatives quickly cleared the way. When Ibiki wore that fierce look it was better to be anywhere but close by.

As they left the ANBU headquarters the guards exchanged a baffled look when they saw Iwashi and Aisu follow Ibiki from the building. There wasn’t anything in the logbook about them being in the building… how long had they been there and where had they been? They knew better than to ask those questions, Ibiki was very guarded about his privacy and it wasn’t safe to get on Ibiki’s bad side.

To Ibiki’s surprise they were not seized as they walked through the village and into the Hokage's building… in fact aside from a few confused looks no one seemed very interested in the three of them. 

Even Shizune merely widened her eyes at their approach, then disappeared into Tsunade’s office, reappearing as they approached the door. Shizune opened the door and as they passed through quietly closed it behind them.

Ibiki stood before Tsunade’s desk, his calm façade firmly in place. Lady Tsunade was sitting behind her desk her chin resting on her cupped hands regarding them without expression.

“Lady Tsunade. I would like to request that Aisu and Iwashi be placed in my care indefinitely. I will take responsibility for them. I do not find any indication that they are a threat to the village.” 

Lady Tsunade studied them silently a moment more then rose walking around them silently.

Tsunade could see a faint yellowing bruise on the side of Aisu’s face; she figured it was about a week old… so that’s how he knocked her out. She’d have given anything to have been in the room during that battle!

Lady Tsunade looked at the three of them, Ibiki flanked by Aisu and Iwashi.  
Lady Tsunade grinned to herself, pleased, she was glad he’d found both of them. Those   
two were going to need each other’s help to keep Ibiki satisfied. Tsunade had heard about Ibiki from Kakashi one evening during one of their frequent ‘meetings’. 

She’d heard he was a powerful and energetic lover… and hung like an elephant, she’d even thought about taking him as a lover but decided against it. Using healing jutsu too much drained her. Tsunade absently wondered if either Aisu or Iwashi had an aptitude to learn a simple healing jutsu. She may check with them later… for now she’d let them get to know each other.

She looked at the two lovers… she could heal them, but that wasn’t fair to their bodies… oh maybe just this once, a small knowing smile curved her lips as she lay her hand gently on Aisu’s shoulder a minute sending a pulse of healing chakra through her fingertips into the woman. “Aisu, do you wish to stay with Ibiki?” Aisu nodded.

Then Tsunade turned to Iwashi, laying a kind hand on his shoulder and secretly sending a large pulse of healing chakra through him. “Iwashi… are you sure you wish to stay with Ibiki?” Iwashi nodded grabbing Aisu’s hand he replied firmly, “And with Aisu.”

Tsunade’s lips quirked a minute, then she nodded. “And with Aisu.”

Lady Tsunade walked back to her desk and sat quietly studying them a moment more. “Granted.” 

Lady Tsunade nearly laughed at the relief on Ibiki’s face before his calm façade was once more in place.

Tsunade pulled out a scroll and went back to her work, absently dismissing them.

Aisu and Iwashi walked out the door and as Ibiki left he heard Tsunade say, “Congratulations Ibiki, take good care of them.”

Ibiki turned back to Tsunade his face determined, “I will.” Then he turned and left.

Ibiki had a strong suspicion that he’d just been played, Tsunade had looked entirely too pleased with herself. In the end it didn’t matter because Aisu and Iwashi would be his always, no one was going to take them from him.

When they reached the apartment Ibiki was surprised when his lovers turned and started feveredly stripping him desire blazing in their eyes. When Ibiki stood before them naked Ibiki stripped the clothes from Aisu, while Iwashi removed his clothes and stroked Ibiki with gentle teasing strokes across his abs and cock. 

Ibiki grabbed Iwashi hauling him to his chest and kissing him fiercely. Then turned to Aisu, gently pushed her down to her knees in front of Iwashi, Aisu drew Iwashi’s cock into her mouth sucking and swirling her tongue around the shaft. Ibiki knelt behind her stroking her pussy with his fingers until she was shaking with need. Then as she drew Iwashi’s cock down into her throat he cried out cumming into her eager mouth. 

Ibiki stroked up Aisu’s hips then firmly grasped them and pulled her back to him as he thrust his cock into her moist pussy to the base. Aisu cried out and Iwashi knelt before her kissing her, then stroked her face and neck as Ibiki drew out and thrust forward again, Aisu moaned and panted as Ibiki started to rhythmically thrust into her, his pace quickening until he leaned down over her the heavy weight of his muscular body pressed against hers as his cock drummed her closer and closer towards her climax. And as she cried out her orgasm he firmly held her to him as he thrust deep into her womb and growled “MINE” in her ear biting her at the base of her neck, his cock filling her womb with his cum. Aisu cried out again her pussy clenching around his cock as another orgasm hit her. Iwashi kissed her again, then rained kisses down her neck to where Ibiki had bit her. 

Iwashi then leaned in and kissed Ibiki. Ibiki slowly withdrew from Aisu’s body cupping her to him gently as he rose to his knees. Iwashi stroked her taught body, and then broke off his kiss with Ibiki to draw one of Aisu’s taught nipples into his mouth. Aisu arched forward into his mouth and Ibiki kissed her neck, his tongue stroking the area he bit her, Aisu moaned cupping Ibiki’s head to her neck. 

Iwashi released Aisu’s nipple and she turned gently pushing Ibiki down to lie on his back. Iwashi eagerly stroked Ibiki’s cock and licked it until it grew hard again. Aisu kissed her way across Ibiki’s chest stroking the sensitive scars with the tip of her tongue. Then moved up to kiss Ibiki passionately. Iwashi drew as much of Ibiki’s cock into his mouth as he could sucking it and fondling Ibiki’s balls. 

Aisu drew back from Ibiki’s lips and rained kisses down his chest to his abs Ibiki gasped and reached his hand down to grasp Iwashi’s arm and tug him gently up, Iwashi released Ibiki’s cock and slid up to kiss Ibiki, Ibiki moaned into his mouth as Aisu slid his cock down her throat to the base. 

Ibiki’s hands cupped Iwashi’s waist and lifted him to sit his ass cupped in Ibiki’s hands over Ibiki’s mouth. Iwashi gasped as Ibiki gently spread Iwashi’s cheeks wide and flicked his tongue teasing over Iwashi’s puckered hole. Before stroking it with long wet strokes of his tongue, Iwashi’s body shook at the erotic sensation, he’d never felt such a sweet sensation before, and his cock bobbed as it stiffened, the tip weeping drops of precome and as Ibiki thrust his tongue into Iwashi’s hole Iwashi cried out. 

Ibiki moaned deeply again as Aisu’s skilled fingers stroked his balls in time to the bob of her head. Iwashi lifted himself from Ibiki’s hands and Aisu looked up releasing Ibiki’s cock. Ibiki got up on his knees gently pushing Iwashi to bow before him, his beautiful ass in the air. Aisu rose and grabbed the salve smearing a large blob on Iwashi’s hole before Ibiki grasped Iwashi’s hips firmly and slowly sunk into his hole until his balls rested against Iwashi’s ass. 

Iwashi gasped and cried out as Ibiki’s cock stretched him wide. Ibiki paused a moment as Iwashi’s body pulsed around his cock. Then drew back Aisu quickly smeared more ointment as Ibiki thrust into Iwashi, Aisu bent forward nibbling Iwashi’s neck as her fingers masterfully stroked Iwashi’s cock. 

Ibiki slowly began to slide his cock in and out of Iwashi’s ass as it loosened to accept him. Iwashi’s cries turn to moans as Ibiki’s cock stroked smoothly in and out of his tight hole his large cock brushing Iwashi’s prostate with every forward thrust. Aisu stroked Iwashi’s cock faster her thumb brushing over the head with every stroke, Iwashi gasped  
his body bucking as he came, Aisu’s hand expertly milking his cock.

Ibiki leaned over Iwashi and with every deep hard thrust into Iwashi’s body, he growled softly, “You… are… mine!” Then held Iwashi firmly to him and with one last deep thrust Ibiki came coating Iwashi’s insides with his cum.

Ibiki slowly withdrew from Iwashi’s body; Ibiki pulled him back to rest against chest. Ibiki held him gently enclosed in his arms, nuzzling and kissing his neck, until he felt Iwashi’s body relax. Ibiki brushed his face gently with his fingers and Aisu leaned in to kiss Iwashi softly.

Ibiki shifted Iwashi to lie down on the mattress, and then Ibiki moved to between Iwashi’s legs and nibbled softly at his inner thigh. Aisu leaned over Iwashi licking his nipples, then drawing one into her mouth and flicking it. 

Ibiki nibbled and sucked at Iwashi’s soft skin, then ran his tongue up the crease of his leg to his hip. Iwashi drew a sharp breath and his breathing grew ragged. Iwashi’s cock began to harden once more, Ibiki’s lips roamed across Iwashi’s taught stomach then down to hover over Iwashi’s cock.

Iwashi pulled Aisu to straddle his face and his tongue licked and teased her soft folds drawing the lips into his mouth and sucking gently, then flicking her clit with his tongue.  
Iwashi’s sharp gasps and moans sent waves of hot moist air over her pussy.

Ibiki traced the length of Iwashi’s cock with his tongue and it stiffened bobbing slightly, Ibiki drew it into his mouth sucking and sliding slowly up and down it’s length while Ibiki fondled Iwashi’s balls. As Iwashi’s hips began to buck, Ibiki took him deep into his throat allowing Iwashi to fuck his mouth; Iwashi’s thrusts became firmer as he realized Ibiki was not uncomfortable with it and that he was unable to gag Ibiki by doing so. Iwashi let out a deep moan of pleasure, sending vibrations through Aisu’s pussy and she moaned and ground down on his mouth. Iwashi sucked her clit and Aisu cried out her pussy clenching as her orgasm came over her. Aisu shifted off Iwashi’s face bending low to kiss him passionately enjoying the taste of her pussy on his lips.

Iwashi’s moans were deep and long as he neared release and Iwashi increased his thrusts and cried out his orgasm sending spurts of cum down Ibiki’s throat. Aisu sat back watching Iwashi’s face as he came. Ibiki sucked and drew on Iwashi’s cock until he felt it go limp once more then slid up to hover over Iwashi looking down into his flushed face a moment then kissed him possessively. When Ibiki drew back Aisu leaned forward capturing his lips in a soft kiss.

Ibiki lay beside Iwashi and drew Aisu down to lay against his other side. Ibiki cradled them to his body possessively, he would never let them get away, they were his.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

 

THE END


End file.
